Hyperdimension: Entry OS
by Inuzaku
Summary: A certain adventure of a boy, within a world called Gamindustri meeting the Goddess and travelling through nations. Unlocking the secrets and the reason why he was in there in the first place. (Rated T for future development who knows? and my first fanfic open to suggestion on some parts but the way OC acts unless inconsistent. Go easy on me, Also aiming for romance)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, events and possibly references that you will see in this story, Only the OC and the story.

In a certain dimension unknown to most a world Exist where a young boy lives. He doesn't really possess any special characteristic and by all means he is what one can call extremely normal as if he possesses no uniqueness at all. He himself knew that he's just normal not a hero from a fairy-tale that saves the world from neither certain doom nor someone who deserves too much attention from people around him. Currently he's searching in an old run down store for antique figurines. The store featured a full sale on their old manga, figurines and anime CD. Currently he's searching inside a box for interesting things but so far none of them has taken his interest. Not until he lifted multiple boxes from a shelf finding a curious little white box.

"What's this?" He asked lifting the box examining it. It was quite heavy. There's a feeling that what's inside might fall through if he maintains its current position thus he sets it on the floor opening it. Though the box is quite dusty he used the sleeves of his jacket to remove the dust showing a unique picture of a gaming console. He proceeded to open it.

"A Console isn't it?" He said looking at the pure white book like console in inside the box, despite it from being in an old shop the console is extremely clean as if untouched. "I wonder if I can afford this one." He asks lifting the box to carry over the counter.

"Ma'am how much is this console?" He asked an old lady by the counter looking outside with a falling snow, she turned her eyes squinting even though she's wearing a pair of glasses and looking at the box.

"You want this one?" She asks moving her glasses slowly while her shaking hands analyzed the box the old lady wrote instead of talking wrote the price of the console instead. The boy looked at it and disappointed that it was out of his price range by a small amount.

He gave sigh "Oh... It's a bit out of my price range; Oh well there must be other things in the store. Thanks ma'am I'll be returning it instead." He spoke in good manner reaching for the box,

Seeing this old lady placed her hands on the box "How about this sonny?" She said in deep shaking voice. She rewrote the price which much lower than the original. "Consider this a discount for that good attitude of yours." She said with a smile.

The boy though surprised tried to refuse the offer but the old lady just looked at him blankly. He finally accepted and paid for the console. "Have fun with it..." The old lady said before the boy left through the door.

It was really cold as he got out and late. With only the street light to light his way he proceeded to go home. He walked through a snowy road. His home is just a room in an apartment building quite normal as he is. Placing the box on the floor he proceeded into the kitchen to have his dinner before he begins playing. He then sat down in the living room in front of a large television bringing out the pristine white console from the box. He looked inside the box again seeing a pure white CD inside.

"What's this?" He took the CD turning it from each side. at first glance it was a normal blank white CD. But accidentally the light of the room reflected a hidden silver writing that said 'GODDESS'. Though curious of what it is the set it down on the couch for a while booting the console, It was a weird console to begin with the boot button was upside down. Quite slim and looks very Hi-tech. The console fan turned on making a gust for a few seconds before quieting down. The television shown a blue screen that says 'Enter CD:'

The boy turned to the CD taking it blowing it a few times like it was a certain gaming console before placing the CD inside a space that has a CD mark on it. The CD can be heard spinning from inside and the Interface changed.

It shown a purple color lettering of a title that says "Hyperdimension:" And following its menu buttons.

As follows the Menu is in deep black background with white font letters:

Enter Game

Options

Exit

Connecting the controller that came with the game he pressed the Enter Game: What came next is the most basic of all RPG games. Choosing a name for his character. He thought that the name of his character should slightly resemble or at least came from his own name. Thinking really hard he decided to enter "N... E... O..., Neo that's perfect." He said proudly entering the OK button from the next is the part where most people would takes hours and hours of dedication and hard work to finish the character design. Weirdly enough the character he was shown next seems to be quite ideal from what he wants. A brown slightly spiky hair paired with a deep blue eyes, A light skin complexion like an anime character, It was wearing a Gray hooded jacket with black lining spreading throughout it's back towards the sleeves, A white shirt that has a blue necktie design, A black what seems to be a jogging pants paired with a blue sneakers.

He was actually just that lazy that he doesn't really want to design the character too much satisfied with what he saw he just simply accepted the design and proceeded with the game, Weirdly the game only stayed on a screen which says 'Please Stand By..." He then waited for a while, beginning to get a bit bored he decided to check if the console froze the game, he pressed the start button multiple times. From the standby screen appeared weird characters that passed through rapidly.

"Did I accidentally break it, Crap..." He crawled towards the console. He looked at it and it was still running finely. He noticed the light in his room beginning to be brighter; He looked at the screen seeing as the source of the bright light. The last thing he remembers was a feeling of a breeze and a gust of wind that entered his room before collapsing.

It was cold, very cold; it's the first thing he felt in an extremely dark place. He raised his head his first question "Where am I?" He looked around the darkness. The wind echoed through the area. He saw a light from a nearby exit. He proceeded slowly touching what seems to be quite a cold and wet wall.

"Huh?" His eyes widened seeing a fantasy like place outside. A forest covered with snow and from a distant he sees a large city. Though he looked around confused where he is he concluded that the best way to know was to go to the city itself. The area is simply just cold but thankfully his jacket was enough to keep the cold at bay. That's the moment where he realized a certain detail, the black lining of his jacket was very similar to that of the character design of the game. He then gazed at his palm his complexion was indeed not the same...

"P-perhaps it's just cold... There's no way its possible right?" He stuttered seeing his pants and sneakers the proofs we're just too much, at that moment he heard a certain bouncing noise from behind. He turned seeing a creature behind him. A bouncing dog like creatures with a shiny silver color appeared.

"It's kind of cute though..." He said with a smile. The creature wore a cure expression transformed into somewhat aggressive, It leaped above his head. Looking above from under the creature's body, He saw a shiny reflection of his face. The exact same face of the character he saw from the game.

"No wa-" The creature dropped to his face he fell down to the ground it was quite heavy for his he quickly moved his hand grabbing the creatures somewhat both soft and hard body throwing it to the sides. "What the hell was that?" He thought "Am I inside that game or something?" He asked but he couldn't focus on the thought due to the creature that came back. It looked at him fiercely

"You again?" He prepared a stance he learned from watching a certain anime "Come on then!" He said taking a step forward the creature quickly jumped he moved his hand jabbing the creature a full force sending it at full speed on a tree, Dissipating it into pixels.

After the creature disappeared he heard a funfair like sound from inside his head "Isn't the victory audio from Final Fan..." He stopped noticing a shining bracelet on his left wrist. The weird upside boot button was in the middle shining brightly. He pressed the button showing a certain menu in front of him. The first thing he searched for was the logout button. But sadly there's no such things only an inventory, equipment, status and skills menu. Clicking on the status using his index finger it reveals the face of his character along with two lines:

Name: Neo

Level: 2

"Neo... so is that gonna be my name in this world?" He asked looking a little more accepting of his current situation "Well if this is how it's gonna be... might as well play along..." Neo then sighed looking at the distant city. "Now if I'm not mistaken an RPG usually starts with the first city isn't it?" He said beginning to walk towards the City.

Neo took his first steps towards what he thinks is a going to be the longest walk of his life, Thought knowing that he's going to be in a real fantasy game like world was a little bit reassuring for him. To be honest he's a little more excited on how the events will move on as he gets stronger. Unknown to him was the secrets of his arrival in the world and the power he possess and his bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2

Neo took a while walking towards the distant city but he know he was closer than he was before a large amount of monsters stood in his way but in as he fought his skills grew stronger and stronger as if he's using certain styles he adapted from fighting games. From the Equipment screen he failed to notice at first a sword and a great sword currently equipped. He's using these weapons for monsters he sees as stronger than normal. He gained some useful battle skill from leveling up.

He again walked, though he was used to walking into the world he was from. Usually he would be tired after all that walking and fighting he did, but he was not tired at all he's just still filled with Energy the only conclusion he could make is that it's his game stats that allows him to move without losing much stamina.

"Guess I better hurry..." He said looking at the sky darkening a little bit; He reached the first city he ever saw since he came to the unknown world. His description of the city is very... peaceful, it possess the feeling of serenity. Simply put it it's a city where a normal family would like to go just to live peacefully while having fun. It's more like a theme park kind of city.

Neo looked around the city strange enough he was expecting letter to be quite otherworldly he could read the letters. The first place he searched for information is the City library. So far the information he knew was that he's currently in a world called Gamindustri, its history and the existence of goddesses that resides within four landmasses. These goddesses otherwise known as the CPU's depend on belief of citizen which is called the shares. The guild is the fastest way to earn the credits he needs to survive. 'If request is taken in a certain nation that nation's share will probably increase'. The logic of the guild and as payment for the services of citizen for helping the goddess gain shares they will be given credits.

"Now this world works with... credits I suppose that is for normal people, but the most important aspect for the leaders is the people's belief." He said looking at another book. His current location is the Nation of White Serenity otherwise Known as Lowee, Which is led by the goddess White Heart or as her human name Blanc. Neo turned the page seeing the picture of an expressionless girl possessing brown short hair and blue eyes "She seems to be one of those kuudere types of girl huh..." Neo commented, seeing that it was already night Neo's next problem is lodging luckily he found an Inn, with the basic credits he possess he rented a room for a while. He entered a room smaller than his with one bed and certain drawers and a table. He describes it as a room for a beginner adventurer. He lay down on the bed looking outside. He was quite amazed of the world even though at first he was confused. "I guess I'll find the guild tomorrow..." He said closing his eyes falling asleep.

The next morning Neo was greeted by the warm light of the sun. The first thing he did was look around "I guess it wasn't a dream..." He said sighing. Neo quickly stood from his bed and walked outside the Inn finding the Guild, The guild was inside a certain building called the Basilicom, a place where the goddess dwells. Upon entering Neo saw multiple people looking like a scholar wearing weird caps. One of them suddenly approached Neo and with an accepting expression he said. "Welcome to the home of our goddess white heart. How may we be of service to you, perhaps you're here to dedicate your fate towards Lady Blanc?"

"Not exactly... well you see I'm searching for a quest and I was told that this here is the best place." Neo explained with the scholar like person just smiling

"Oh... it's very rare for citizens to accept guild request for the goddess." He said looking closely at Neo "But well a service to the goddess is a service to be accepted." He said thought Neo at the time was paying close attention to the area high normal that from the outside.

"I'm not exactly a citizen see..." He corrected, the scholar looked a bit more surprised and gazed at Neo.

"Are you perhaps from another landmass?" He asked with a different tone not too intimidating but rather curious. Neo is not exactly the kind of person to be asked to much question he always thinks that once more question is asked that he's doing something wrong. He feels a little but nervous planning to just run outside the door but the need for him to earn credits as quickly as possible is stopping him from doing so.

Neo shook his head in response "No... I'm what one may call as someone who travels to take requests from nations." Neo answered, though he felt the scholar just got the answer he needs adapting more into the place.

"Is that so?" The scholar laughed a little "Well then, if it's quest we have a lot to offer as you can see." He said revealing a board within the building filled with multitude of lines each representing a quest. "You can just take anything from these quests… but sometimes there might urgent ones that require attention… but usually those are taken by Lady Blanc herself." The scholar then began to explain the mechanics. "You can take more than one quest at a time as long as you will not neglect request that you take... let's see you will need a certain device to store request wait a moment." He left for while upon returning he was holding a phone like weird tablet like device handing it to Neo "This here is an object developed by Lowee with the help from Lastation... this should be able to save taken quest for you not to forget." He smiled as Neo reached for it the device accidentally hit the bracelet on his wrist. The device suddenly was covered in light and quickly got absorbed into the bracelet.

"Entity entry confirmed, New Feature Added." Neo heard a deep voice inside his head. He looked at the bracelet faintly shining until it disappeared.

"What was that..." He lifted his sleeve revealing the whole bracelet a black clock like item, the circular face has a silver lining spreading through out the item. whenever it shines it's like a flowing water. "I didn't know this could do that." He whispered to himself turning his attention to the scholar who at the time looked surprised looking at his left wrist.

"That's a rather... curious device you have there." He said looking closely "It's the first time I've seen one too... But it seemed to have absorbed the the quest device perhaps it's one of those newly developed technology. Well anyways do you have any questions about anything?" Neo thought for a while going through all the basic 'Take a quest and earn credits' rule. With that he was satisfied with the information,

"This will do thanks a lot." He said with a smile the scholar thought was just happy to see some citizen trying to work under their goddess's name. Neo then proceeded in taking the quest, He noticed that the bracelet would shine every time he takes a quest. "Is it recording?" He thought well with the absorption of the device it must be recording. With simple enough quest and a few difficult ones he turned walking towards the door. Though the scholar was following him.

"If I may ask... but what is your name?" The scholar asked Neo was he was about to exit. Well politely enough Neo thinks it's logical to give his name if he wants to continue taking quest in the near future.

"It's Niyomu... I mean just call me Neo." He replied facing the scholar. His polite attitude was a good thing for the scholar. The scholar felt a bit more comfortable with his pure intent. It was a rare sight but after all only a few people would actually go take quest.

"I see, it's nice to meet you Neo. My name is Rest." Rest said with a bow as he bid Neo farewell and a good luck on his quest. "How curious..." Rest gazed for a while with a smile on his face before turning back to his area.

Outside the basilicom Neo opened his Menu. Noticing an additional line from usual: Quest, He pressed it revealing a set of tables that shows him his current quest and the completion rate for each quest. "Quite handy..." He smiled closing the Menu and proceeding to his job.

Neo has developed a certain strategy to survive further in the world after all he needs to earn credits to be a able to sustain his needs in the world, He repeated the same process of quest taking for a few weeks. Developing his abilities further, If he wished to learn something sometimes the scholars are more than willing to help him along with Rest himself. People in Lowee seemed to be extremely content with the aspects of the city with the shares steadily rising by each quest Neo finishes. He also bought some weapons from stores in Lowee, He found the city very relaxing.

Currently Neo is at level 87 he unlocked multitudes of skills and strength. As usual he went inside the Basilicom to be greeted by Rest standing near the door. Rest handed a certain piece of paper towards Neo showing a very strange quest.

"Neo, perfect timing. An urgent quest just arrived, it's a Dragon quest." Rest then looked at Neo strangely looking at the paper. "Do you perhaps don't know what a dragon is?" He asked.

"Well I do have an idea but I've never seen real one before"

"You see a dragon is a reptilian creature that dwells within caves among the monsters race they we're supposed to one of the strongest." Rest started explaining the common history on dragons. Then proceeded to the quest details "You see there's a dragon that was showing signs of aggressiveness towards the City... it would sometimes attack citizens in an area leaving them in fear." He said showing examples of the dragon's attack "Lady Blanc was supposed to be the one taking this quest but a sudden change in plans came up and we left with the best or rather the only one taking the quest."

"A dragon huh... it's been a while since heard something from the basics of RPG." He said looking through the documents, as he expected it the sighting was very few. But that what made it interesting for him another unknown enemy well partially known that is. "If this we're that RPG from that one time... It would take me a few tries."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but please handle the current situation... failure may cause the people to lose their faith" He pleaded with Neo just nodding once again leaving for the quest "Good luck Neo!" Rest shouted.

Neo then noticed a certain gaze as he walked through the Basilicom. Though he thought it was just one of the worshippers looking at him. Two children looked at him as he left the door one with a grin on her face walked saying "That looks fun isn't it?" she said pulling the other along with her following Neo.

Neo is inside a dungeon searching for the Dragon he was told about. Monsters roamed around the area, thought unlike from the first time he got there it was much easier to fight them with his strength. He just won against group of dogoo roaming the dungeon that attacked him. "Well isn't this just a time consuming quest." He said looking at another level up. He investigated parts of the dungeon seeing signs of large footsteps on the ground. But these steps lead to nowhere. Noticing that the number of monsters is decreasing he took the free time to raise his left hand pressing the Button on his bracelet showing his Menu.

He decided to take a look at his current skills seeing a newly added batch from his previous level up

Jack of all Weapons

Skill Convert

Mastery Convert

Dual Wield

"Hmm?" He tried looking at the new skills when he heard a loud stomping sound from behind him. He saw a lizard like creature that stood behind him it's quite large about three times his height possessing a shining blue eyes as if like a smoke deep blue scales covering its entire slender body what he noticed is its head moving in a weird way with its long neck. Though the details matched the dragon perfectly he didn't really expect that it was that large.

"This can't be good, that thing doesn't look like anything from what I know." He said as the Dragon released a deafening roar. Neo stood his ground, summoning a sword in his right hand. He jumped forward but the dragon was rather quick moving on the sides when he tried to attack.

"Is it reading my movements?" He slid as he landed. With enough force from his feet he jumped again only this time the dragon swung its tail hitting Neo. He managed to raise his sword on time to block a direct hit but the attack sent him flying towards the dungeon wall. "Whoa… usually a hit like that would hurt like hell… but even with enough defence it still does hurt a little bit." Calm Neo jumped down landing to the ground. "Now if I'm not mistaken. That dual wielding skill should be available now." He then opened his left palm forming summoning his great sword. Most people would break their arms trying to carry such a large blade but Neo made it look easy swinging the it with a single hand.

"Cool." He said swinging both swords. The Dragon tried to smash him he quickly moved out of the way sprinting around the Dragon when He reached its tail he jumped high in the air swinging the great sword smashing the Dragon on the back the impact created a shockwave hurting the monster but not enough strength to pierce through its scales. Neo stood on the back as the Dragon shook its body, Neo quickly jumped away noticing that it was going to roll over.

"Now that scale is gonna pose as a problem huh?" He thought as his feet skid through the ground. He raised his head and saw the creature rolling to get up. When Neo stopped he swung his great sword creating a light blue energy covering its edges. Neo then raised the great sword pointing it to the sky with a slightly serious expression on his face.

"Skill: Blue Crescent" he slammed it to the ground releasing a wave of blue energy towards the Dragon. The attack exploded on the Dragon's body pushing it to a wall. The Dragon was hurt badly by the attack but Neo quickly moved as he saw it trying to recover from the damage he was blocked by the mobs of monsters that dwell in the area. Neo took a step back "Skill: Chaos Scatter" He whispered as both sword was covered with energy he rapidly swung both creating multitude energy wave that hit multiple targets at once. Neo then finished with a large combined Wave from both swords piercing through the monsters hitting the Dragon.

From the shockwave of the attack Neo noticed two girls being blown away by his fight he quickly moved grabbing both of them before they hit the wall. "What are these girls doing here?" He asked himself carrying two girls on each hand. One girl is wearing a pink dress and a large hat possessing a long hair. While the possess the same blue outfit and hat only possessing shorter hair the two of them looks exactly the same. "Wait a second…" He remembered that earlier before entering the dungeon he heard movements and certain presence in the area. He thought it was just some kind of an animal so he let it be. "So these two were that…" Neo landed to the ground.

"Nice Catch!" The long haired girl shouted with a smile on her face. She seems excitable than the other who was shaking with fear. Neo's first impression on the long haired girl is that she's the mastermind.

"B-behind you." The other stuttered. Neo quickly turned kicking the Dragon on the head with enough force to push the head aside. The accomplice Neo thought observing the current situation. Any normal person can guess that he's in a pinch fighting while carrying children on both hands. But Neo just returned his attention to the Dragon.

"Hm?" Neo noticed the Dragon's gaze at him its head suddenly moved again towards ramming towards him. Neo jumped over running on the spine of the Dragon to a safe spot He threw the long haired girl upwards.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed as she saw the view from above; Neo then turned summoning his great sword releasing another large energy wave. "SO COOL!" The girl shouted in mid air. The wave hit the Dragon once again toppling its stance while Neo pierced his sword to the ground and caught the girl.

"This kid doesn't know that meaning of danger does she?" Neo looked at her, with seeing her still smiling cheering for Neo to move again. Innocent by all means he thought.

"That's cool, again again!" She cheered but Neo just jumped back from the dragon with enough safe distance he landed.

Neo put down both girls behind him "Now you two... don't move from here got it?" He asked nicely the girls nodded to agree. Neo then stood up "Now... time to end this isn't it?" he said summoning his two swords. Neo ran towards the Dragon, it tried to smash him but he jumped upwards close to the Dragon's face. Neo began delivering heavy blows only within a certain area. The scale cracked with each successive blow thought the dragon did put up a struggle Neo managed to crack open a large amount of the scales. Seeing the opening once again Neo jumped on the Dragon's head "I'll end this... Skill: Last Dance." He said taking a stance. Neo spun rapidly quickly moving throughout the Dragon's body releasing waves of energy. It roared in agony as Neo continued his attack. Landing near its tail stopping his spin he waved his sword with the Dragon disappearing into millions of pixels he then swung his sword facing the children.

"Yay!" The girls ran towards Neo cheering "You we're like spin spin~" The long haired girl said happily trying to imitate Neo's Finishing Touch "And you're like zoom!" She added ending her spin "That lizard is history!" She jumped in joy. while the other just smiled along with her. "You're a strong one!"

Neo is quite happy being complimented but what bothers him is the fact that two girls is inside the dungeon. "Who are you two?" He said kneeling down in a calm tone. He knew is a game event usually happens like this and that communication is the first thing he must pay attention to. Since they are children he decided to go with a calm demeanor not to scare either of them.

The long haired stood upfront "I'm Ram and this is my twin sister Rom." Ram happily smiled introducing herself while Rom simply hid behind her. "Hey hey! can you do that skill again?" Ram Asked Neo, Neo shook his head in response to the request.

"Sorry I can't really do that skill without a target..." Neo said looking a bit disappointed that he can't fulfil the request. "Maybe next time." He said with a smile ensuring the child of his promise.

"Aww..." Ram suddenly toned down but that was only for a few seconds. "But how about you Big Bro what's your name?" she asked pulling on Neo's sleeve looking up to him with a curious eye.

"I'm Neo." He answered he then looked around seeing more monsters gathering. "I guess we need to get out of here don't you think?" He said reaching out his hand Ram was quick to grab on but Rom was quite hesitant "A shy one?" Neo thought before he knelt down "Don't worry I won't do anything bad." He said trying to gain Rom's trust. He's dealt with certain kids from his previous world when he plays in arcades and some areas.

"Really?" Rom asked shyly, Neo nodded with a gentle smile on his face she grabbed onto Neo as they walked out the dungeon. After they left from the area where Neo defeated the Dragon something rose from the ground. At first it looks like globs and slime merging together forming a rather large body.

A large shadow with a downward crescent shaped eyes and a shining mouth with multiple spikes. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe… Little girls here I come." It with a cybernetic voice rather weird as the thing is talking with his tongue out said moving back to the darkness.

Neo felt the event happening inside the cave but thinking it was just another monster he raised his defenses. Though not that much not to worry Ram and Rom. Neo at was a bit concerned on how in the world would two girls get into dungeons that easily but given the fact that they managed to get into the area without being hurt by anything he just concluded that either they're that lucky or simply they possess the skills to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Neo along with the twin sister got out of the dungeon without running into trouble, He walked towards Lowee with the girls playing as along the way with snowballs throwing it at each other. "So why are you in that dungeon again?"

Ram then stopped looking at Neo "Because our sister won't come out and play with us!" She said "She's always busy and never goes out of her room!"

"Hmmm Sister?' He asked himself but he thought that family matters are out of his supposed to be boundary. "I see..." Neo then felt someone grabbing the sleeves of his jacket looking his left side he saw Rom looking at him "Yes?" He asked

"Will you play with us?" Rom asked.

Neo then stopped for a while thinking since the Dragon was his only quest and he's not that busy he then nodded making Rom smile brightly "So what do you wanna play?".

"SNOWBALL Fight!" Ram shouted grabbing a pair of snowball "It will be me and Rom against you Big Bro!" She shouted throwing a snowball at Neo. He dodged out of instinct tumbling backwards landing on his feet. "Rom let's go let's go!" Both girls collected snowball throwing it at Neo who skilfully dodged all of them. "He's pretty good so we need to put more effort Rom!"

Rom closed her eyes responding "Y-yes." She then threw a snowball with her eyes closed nearly hitting Neo.

"That's a good throw keep it up!" Ram shouted as Neo hid behind a tree. Ram sprinted towards Neo only to be met by him jumping over her head. "Wah!" She said as ran again.

"It will take you more than that to take me down." Neo shouted, He felt a bit nostalgic of the experience, he used to play such a game in his previous world. He dodged the attacks from both Ram and Rom. He simply thought that the there's no way that he could be hit with such a simple projectile. When he let his guard down the twins suddenly disappeared from his sight. "What?" Neo turned his head seeing them moving quickly through the snow.

"Hehehehe We we're raised in this snow there's no way that you will beat our combination." Ram and Rom ran in circles around Neo. He at the time was observing closely. He carefully raised his defences again seeing how fast the two we're moving in the snow.

"These two..." He said as he bend backwards dodging a snowball. Neo tried moving sideward but the two we're still on his tail trying to dodge more attack he jumped up, He accidentally landed on a deep snow distracting his balance and slipped. His left foot was a under the snow when he turned he was hit on the face by two snowballs at the same. "Ah?"

The twins jumped with joy seeing that their teamwork has won against someone like Neo. Cheering on their victory Neo simply removed the snowball on his face with a smile "Well that was unexpected." Neo said pulling his foot from the ground. The twins stood in front of him. "I guess you win that game huh?"

"Hey hey!" Ram gleefully shouted "I wanna play again next time." She jumped in front of Neo enjoying herself. Neo just thought that they're kids who just simply want to play. It's not so bad to play every now and then.

"Why not... that is if I'm free or finished all my work I don't mind playing again." He said both child smiled at each other. Neo noticed a certain distinction from the goddess but he didn't pay anymore detail on it.

They both ran towards him with their pinkie finger strengthen out "You promise?" knowing the same practice of promise Neo agreed with the two shaking his hands chanting a song "This promise is that you must keep unless you want to thousand dogoo slime." Ram and Rom chanted a very different chant than what Neo had in mind but He only smiled at the uniqueness of the two. The three of them then walked back to Lowee as the skies got darker. Neo stopped by to the basilicom to report his quest.

He looked around the basilicom leaving Rom and Ram at a corner, He then quickly ran as he saw Rest walking in the area "Rest, the Dragon has been taken care of." Neo handed a a report towards Rest.

Thought Rest expected Neo's victory he was still quite surprised by the feat. "Outstanding Neo, I'll hand over this research as soon as possible but for now please take this reward." Rest reached out and added a credit reward on Neo's account. Rest then left the scene to file in the current report, Neo turned to see where the twins were.

But to his surprise the twins was no longer in sight. "Maybe they just went home instead." Well he certainly can't see the twins so that must be the case. He left the basilicom back to his room in the Inn.

At that moment Rom and Ram walked up the stairs in basilicom reaching a home like area above. "We're home!" Ram announced with a smile, suddenly a blue haired girl appeared from the corridor running towards them.

"Where have you two been?!" She shouted looking at Both Rom and Ram. The girl looked like somewhat of a scholar in red colour. She was wearing glasses with a look on intellect on her face.

"Mina don't worry that much." Ram smiled walking forward followed by Rom. Mina the oracle of Lowee, the one to look over Blanc over the share production or rather with Blanc's capability her only work is to ensure the safety of the twins, She puts the twins first more than anything.

"Please if you're gonna play outside at least tell me first." Mina moved along with the starting a little bit on her lecture. "If anything happens to you two I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Don't worry so much... we just went to see the Dragon that's all"

Mina stopped and processed Ram's word, Much to their expectation she flipped out "D-d-d-d-d-Dragon?! The quest from the guild? That's dangerous! Are you hurt?" Once again she inspected the twin to make sure that they're fine.

Ram just pushed her back with a bit of an annoyed expression. "Its fine, its fine Big Bro saved us when we we're in a pinch." Ram explained.

Mina managed to calm down from this but she needs more details. "First off... who's Big Bro?" She asked

"He's the cool guy who took the Dragon quest!" Ram shouted with a smile on her face, once again trying to imitate Neo's movements "He was all like whooos whisssh whoooosh." Ram jumped as if she was holding a sword in her hand.

"Hmm?" Mine thought back to the percentage of shares, After some time the shares of Lowee was slowly rising day by day due to someone taking quest, she thought back then that it was just a traveller that came by Lowee "Perhaps that person and their Big Bro is the same person?" Mina thought analyzing the possibilities. He turned back to Ram and Rom "So this 'Big Bro' how did he do in defeating the Dragon?"

"He... was amazing." Rom spoke softly. "We... got in the way while he was fighting and he carried us to safety." She added with smile.

Mina is quite impressed, even for someone to fighting a Dragon Neo found an opening to rescue two girls at the same time. A normal adventurer would have been in so much of panic that they wouldn't even care. "Such an asset for Lowee..." She said thinking of the difference Neo can make. "Now for my last question, what was his name?"

The twins stared at each other for a while and smiled back to Mina "Neo!" They both shouted running again away from Mina. When Mina tried to walk she noticed that Ram has tied up a cloth on her feet without her noticing. She feel straight to the ground.

"YOU TWO!" She shouted trying to untie the cloth on her feet.

Inside certain room within the basilicom, The CPU of Lowee Blanc sat in front of a computer her hands rapidly typing with a strange smile on her face. She stopped for a few seconds hearing the voices of both Ram and Rom from outside her door. She stared for a while before continuing what she was doing "So those runts are back huh?" She said her hands rapidly moving on the keyboard. "I just want to finish this damn book and now those two are making a mess."

In the next morning Blanc woke up with her sleeping in front of her computer again. She stood up and walked through another room, preparing for the day. She heard the twins as usually making a ruckus outside the room. "Ah well... They're not exactly my problem when they're that active right?" She said just entering the room.

Her morning usually is composed of breakfast and after that she quickly gets into work leaving Mina dealing with the twins. in the middle of her work she heard knocks on the door. She stopped for a while seeing Mina entering the room giving her some papers. "Isn't this a bit less than usual?" She said looking at the papers, usually its bulks and bulks of papers that she has to work on but seeing just a few is quite rare for a goddess's work.

"Ah... you see Lady Blanc." Mina began to explain what's was happening. "There seems to be a willing worker in the guild... he's been working on the quest logs for while and so far he was able to finish more than 60% of all available quest that including the daily additions, with such a performance he was able to rapidly increase the shares of Lowee." She said with a smile of satisfaction over the

said news. As an oracle seeing a good progress is what they aim for.

"I see... so a citizen is taking quest from the guild?" She asked but Mina shook her head in response which made Blanc wonder "Is he from another nation?" She again asked.

"As I've heard... he's called a quest taker or rather someone who simply trave-" Mina was stopped when Blanc suddenly stood up from her seat. She gazed blankly at Mina for a while before speaking.

"Invite him here at once." Blanc simply ordered Mina, Quite surprised too by Blanc's orders. Mina then just smiled as she went outside the room. "He can reduce my work with this much... that even when he was taking quests that were available since from who knows when." She looked over the book she was writing "If that guy becomes more productive I can dedicate more time on writing my novel specially if he ever so decided to select Lowee as his home."

Neo at the moment was in a quest when he felt a shiver down his spine. "Now that's something." He looked back to Lowee from a distant using a gauntlet on a monster.

He turned seeing two Wolf like creature standing on two feet in front of him. "Well about these guys..." Neo said taking an offensive stance. "Skill Convert: Corkscrew Impact." Neo twisted his arms creating a spinning Energy wave. One monster was sent to the wall while the other rushed towards him. Trying to slice him but Neo jumped to the sides. Neo punched at high speed hitting the monsters near the stomach knocking it away with his last strike.

"These things are just that tough huh?" Neo took a step back from the monsters. The two wolves stood up again snarling their eyes looks more deranged than before. Neo closed his fist with a blue light covering all of it. The ground shook and trembled in the strength of the energy. He pulled back his arm preparing another attack noticing Neo's action the two wolves ran towards him "Skill: Over Burst - Glove Class." He released his attack creating a stream of blue energy towards the two nearly incinerating the two wolves. But the creatures quickly recovered from the damages and managed to slash Neo on his chest. Neo was pushed back a few meters holding his wounds.

Neo fell to the ground kneeling looking at the wolves walking closer, Neo felt a sharp pain on his wrist. "OS override imminent... danger level rising, stress rising, OS Mode: Activating." a deep cryptic voice echoed from the bracelet. The bracelet then shook rapidly shining brightly.

"What... is this?" Neo knelt down holding his left wrist, resisting the pain from it. The two wolves then from both sides tried to attack Neo he opened his eyes shining bright with a burst of light everything around him burned into ashes. Neo's hand was shaking the bracelet slowly calmed down.

"OS activation delayed. System is Returning to Normal Mode."

"What the..." He said looking at bracelet strangely enough it got a bit smaller than usual. "That's really... really weird isn't it?" He said standing up barely balancing himself looking around at the damage he caused. "I think this thing is something dangerous...".

He spent his day in the library searching for possible clues about the bracelet he possess but even though the symbol is similar to the share crystal it seems to have no relationship whatsoever. He looked through more the one text book but found no clue at all. "Hmm..." Neo lay his head on the table seemingly to give up on searching for an information. "The thing is it's dangerous when uncontrolled..."

Neo said tired from all the reading he did, He felt someone tapping him from behind. " Mina was seen behind Neo looking at him weirdly but quickly composed herself.

"Ummm... Are you perhaps Neo?" Mina asked, She was wondering why Neo was reading stacks and stacks of book but she didn't really care that much. She sounds a bit unsure of her question after only receiving description and no picture of Neo from the Basilicom.

Neo looked at Mina for while with one question on his mind "Who is this person?"


	4. Chapter 4

Neo looked at Mina for a while before answering, "I am." He answered a little bit confused because of the only people he knew and talks to is Rest. "I'm sorry but have we met?" He asked to clear find out more details.

Mina shook her head in response to this; She took another look around Neo seeing share crystal history books. "I'm the oracle of Lowee Mina." Mina answered looking back Neo smiling.

"Oracle..." All that Neo know is that oracles are the individuals who work under the CPU's giving them guidance or serving as their replacement when the goddess is unable to do their duties. "Do you need something from me?" Neo asked placing the book he's currently reading back.

"You see... Lady Blanc wishes to meet you. It is due to the completion of multiple quest under her name she would like to personally thank you for the services you've done." Mina explained in a calm voice.

Neo was quite in a surprise, he never expected to be called by the CPU of Lowee herself. It's more likely like an achievement for him like a prestige from an online game. "I accept the invitation... When would it be?" He asked

Mina then looked a bit confused but answered "Oh... in that case it's today."

"Ah?" Neo wanted to prepare at least a little bit. But seeing Mina as if she was in a hurry he had no time to do so. He simply nodded with Mina asking him to follow her to the Basilicom. Mina and Neo entered the Basilicom, as they walked Neo noticed Rest walking on the sides looking at him with a smile and nodded as a hello. "Now that I think about it... The Goddess is literally above the Basilicom right?" Neo thought as Mina and Him walked upward. The upper level was larger than below he has no idea how it was possible but the spacing of objects might be the cause of this, Neo can see large doors and windows. Mina and Neo passed through some servants with them bowing as they passed by. Neo was led into a balcony showing all of Lowee. It was high view of the snowy mountains. It was rather cold in the area.

"Please sit right here... Lady Blanc will be out in a few minutes." Mina said leaving Neo in the area. Though it was quite fancier than anything he has ever seen before. The place gives off the aura in which suitable of a goddess. Neo heard laughter from around him which seems really familiar for him. Though the fact that he was to meet the CPU of Lowee made him ignore the laughter.

Neo heard the laughter again, It's weird how it was really familiar for him he looked around for the source but saw nothing in the area. "Okay... that's weird I swear I just heard Ram laughing around here..." He said looking around again, after standing up he walked within the area, only to have someone bump him on the back. "Hmm?" He turned seeing Ram looking at him "I knew it..." he sighed

"It's big bro!" Ram shouted with Rom running behind Ram. "Did you come to play?" She asked but Neo shook his head.

"I'm just here because the CPU of Lowee invited me." Neo answered, what he really wants to know is why the twins are there. So he asked "How about you what are you doing here?"

"We live here dummy." Ram answered, Now with that information Neo began analyzing. If the two of them live in the Basilicom and that they have a sister. Which means that they must be the CPU candidates of Lowee?

Neo looked back at Rom and Ram "They're a bit too young to be the candidates aren't they?" He said to himself but it's the only conclusion he possess. Rom then pulled him on his left sleeve. "Hello there Rom."

"I wanna play." Rom said in a soft voice. Neo found this a bit cute. Neo then simply answered that he would play with them after the meeting with the goddess.

"You got invited by Big Sister?" Ram asked jumping around the area. "It's must be because of the quest you take, do be careful later... You might see a monster" Ram eyes changed to that of someone who's planning something no one but herself would enjoy worrying Neo a bit.

A door opened with Blanc walking through. Neo's first impression of Blanc is, calm, gives of a cool vibe, quite intelligent looking, rather Graceful with her walk and sponge. "Sponge?" Neo thought seeing a yellow sponge going at full speed towards Blanc hitting her in the face with water droplets scattering from the impact. "Uhhh..." Neo looked back seeing Ram with a big grin on her face.

"Bullseyes!" Ram cheered jumping up and down from the success of her plan.

Neo once again looked back, the sponge fell to the ground. Neo just gazed feeling the change in the atmosphere from serene and graceful into something a little bit... intimidating. Blanc raised her face seeing only a red circular eye looking at Ram. "You little runt... you're gonna fucking get it this time."

"Look Neo it's the monster!" Ram and Rom ran away from the area with Blanc giving chase to them.

"GET BACK HERE!" Blanc said running after the laughing twin. Neo then was still in a shock from the sudden personality change from being expressionless into short tempered girl.

"There goes my first impression..." Neo said accepting the given facts, The twins turned to a corner while Blanc did the same. "Please don't run here..." Neo wished but seeing the current path the twins are definitely running towards him. He stood still as the twins got closer hiding behind Neo each of them behind Neo's hand.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" Blanc stopped returning to a rather shocked expression just noticing Neo standing in front of her "Crap..." She said to herself showing a bad side of her to the one she wants to work for her... "Oh you might be?" She said in a calm manner.

"A bit too late for that isn't it." Neo would like to say but seeing how she might react he forced a smile. "I'm Neo I was told that you would like to meet me."

"Hah! She just wants to make you work here!" Ram shouted but Blanc quickly gazed at her with a serious expression mostly intimidating, Neo noticed this and the quick transition from intimidating to calm.

"Nonsense..." She said showing no emotion whatsoever "I only thought of giving thanks to the person who helped raise the share of Lowee."

"Maybe she's... aiming to get someone to date..." Rom said, Blanc was a bit surprised but Neo is quite unfazed by the statement. "Big Sister after all... doesn't really have what it takes to go out there..." She said hiding behind Neo after Blanc gave her the same look like she gave to Ram.

"Rom that's not nice." Neo said patting Rom on the head.

Blanc was quite surprised for Neo not to be unaffected by the words of Rom, Somehow she felt a bit defeated somewhere but she's not sure why. "Well... It's better if we get to speak now doesn't it?" Blanc pulled Neo along but the twins were still attached to him following them. "You two this matter is between Neo and I." She said walking into the nearby chair. The twins just stared for a while and began to walk away from them.

"Lady Blanc why am I being called?" Neo asked sitting in front of Blanc who at the time just stared at him with a blank expression

"I would like offer you a citizenship here in Lowee." She said, Neo was quite surprised of the sudden offer even more so that the goddess herself asked him to be a citizen. "It's a good offer for you to begin with... and due to the services you make from the Basilicom I'll be willing to offer your daily need right here." She added seeming a little bit determined with the offer.

"I see... but sadly I can't really accept your offer." Neo answered, Blanc seemed a little bit surprised by this.

"Is there something missing from my offer?"

"Well for reason that I really like gaining things on my own..." He said with clear dedication on his face. Blanc accepted this reason.

"I see is that so?" Blanc just sighed "If that's the case then this offer is still available for you at any time." She just seemed too given up at least for now "But I would really appreciate it if you could continue doing the quest at a increased rate." She said standing and bowing down.

"More time on your novels perhaps?" Neo said Blanc raised her head showing a bit of surprise. "Yeah,,, I've actually picked one of your works a few days ago."

Interested by this, Blanc sat back down "So you've read my works so how was it."

"Boring." Neo quickly answered with a straight face.

"Huh?" Blanc tried to maintain her composure but currently she was in a verge of her temper. But Neo suddenly spoke.

"Well seriously the story would have been interesting... the Idea was original, the contents were amazing and the setup was unique... but the delivery was bad." He said.

"I... see..." Blanc said a little bit disappointed, but accepting the facts, her stories hasn't been selling well and what she got is a clear comment from an actual reader. "Is that the problem?"

"You see that delivery is the most vital part of the story, it's the thing that allows you communicate with your readers." Neo explained. He himself was a book fan, though in truth he usually reads comics or mangas but since he arrived in gamindustri all he did was read and read due to the fact that he needs certain information.

"Are you perhaps a big fun of books yourself?" Blanc asked seeing a bit more interested, usually books in Lowee are not much used because of the development of the nation. Neo nodded. Both took longer in talking about their interest in book itself preference in author and genres. Blanc seemed to enjoyed herself as well. Both twins suddenly came back to them shouting at Neo.

"Oh I forgot..." Neo said which distracted Blanc "I'm sorry Lady Blanc, But I've promised to play with them today..."

"I see, go ahead then I have more to do in the first place." Blanc said standing up from her seat while Rom and Ram arrived "Play well with him you too..."

"Ah creepy Big Sis is being too nice!" Ram shouted which Blanc chose to ignore due to her good mood. "Big Bro you said you we're gonna play with us! we waited too long now!" She said in front of Neo as she pulled him.

"He doesn't seem much for a bad gut huh?" Blanc said proceeding to her office to continue writing her novels.

After that long day Neo went back to the inn lying down on the bed. Playing with two kids at the same time was rather what he would call as tiring. "OS Series unlocked." He heard the bracelet again. He quickly raised his body looking at the bracelet faintly glowing showing that something new has been added. Pressing the button it revealed a newly unlocked skill he never saw before.

Unlocked Skill:

OS Mode

Neo took a closer look at the skill only seeing these words

"The power of an OS."

"OS?" Neo wondered of was also curious of the skill. but his eyes we're too heavy to even think of it. "Maybe I'll just take a look tomorrow then." He said lying down once again and falling asleep

By the next day Neo visited the Basilicom seeing Rest standing in front of the board adding only a single quest.

"I'll take that." Neo said before Rest could post it. Rest simply handed the piece of paper

"I was expecting you take it anyway." Rest said with a smile "It seems that Lady Blanc has taken an interest in you Neo... but I must say that I was expecting that." He said

Neo wondered by what he meant but was more curious of the quest in front of him "Carnival Kid Beast" as the quest name said. "What exactly is this quest?" He asked.

"It's an investigation quest you see." Rest explained "You're to investigate recent strange activities within the Theme Park... there has been reports of little girls missing within the vicinity."

"I see... I'll get on it then..." Neo having a little idea to what his aim is supposed to be heading towards the theme park. Neo arrived at the same area strangely recognizing some of the area as a reference to certain games throughout its quite an amazing theme park to begin with. "Mission Start." He said looking around.

At that time Blanc just stretched from her chair having another author's block, She wants to be more inspired but just failed to do so using different materials and resources she still couldn't think of a good scenario for the next scene. The twins then came bursting forth from her rooms door with a paper on their hand showing the newly opened cafe in the theme park. "We wanna go!" Ram shouted walking front. Blanc turned towards them taking the paper from her hand.

Blanc looked back and forth. On the other side is her screen and a blank page while on the other is her expectant little sister. Deeming that she's really in an author's block she stood up from her chair which surprised the twins. Usually she would just shout at them for even trying to ask but this time it was different "Since I have nothing better to do I won't mind taking you there for now."

In the theme park it was quite busier knowing that the new shop just opened within the park. excited Rom and Ram as usual saw coin like objects floating in mid air remembering a certain event of their life well except for the bad parts that is. Blanc was seating on a bench while the two played. "I guess I should have invited the others..." She said but then focused back on the twins who strangely disappeared from her sight she quickly stood up looking left and right "Crap... Not again." She muttered to be surprised from behind by both of them.

"Where are you looking at?" Ram shouted looking up to his sister. Blanc only sighed in relief. Looking at the crowd she could have sworn that she saw Neo pass by but looking again she couldn't see Neo at all. Rom and Ram just pulled her along with them and preceded to their original destination the new cafe.

The cafe was quite large, filled with people after a while they got table, Blanc is quite impressed for the size and the popularity. The ambiance is quite relaxing a perfect place to read something even when there's a crowd around. Rom and Ram we're just playing within the room waiting for their orders seeing a path within the cafe. The we're curious where it led because of its differently colored tiles leading to a door at the back. The two then followed the path without Blanc noticing them,

The twins found themselves deep under the theme park. "R-ram... I don't think we should be here..." Rom shook as they look in the dark sewer storage area only lit by a weak light from a bulb. It's more of a horror area of a theme park.

"Yeah... I think we should go now." Ram said turning back towards the cafe only to see a giant shadow looking down to them. "Uh... Not this guy again..." Ram and Rom backed away from the familiar face from the past, a certain creep that they've faced and quite honestly it's not their best memory of them all. Trick a creature that has a certain attraction for little girls, A large creature with a dragon like head standing 3 or 4 times of Rom and Ram height with its tongue sticking out from its mouth

With a creepy look on its eyes it took a step forward "Ah! it's those little girls from last time... Destiny must have allowed us to meet again!" It shouted jumping joy.

"Something is seriously wrong with this guy's head." Ram then grabbed Rom trying to escape but Tricks tongue suddenly wrapped around the both of them. "Let us go fatso!" Ram struggled but couldn't escape the grip.

"Not this time dearies." Trick lifted both of them taking them into a door leading outside of the theme park. Both of them tried to scream for help but no one seemed to hear them at all.

Meanwhile Blanc just got her orders from the cafe staff, "You two drink-" Blanc looked around for the twins but they weren't it her sight. "Where did they go?" She asked waiting a little bit more but she was having a bad feeling after a while the twin didn't return to her at all. She stood up "Now that's weird..." She said going outside of the cafe.

Rom and Ram we're on the ground bound by a rope on their hand disabling their ability move. "Now now now... who should I pick?" Trick moved his tongue in a circular pattern further creeping out the girls, knowing what he wants to do Rom began to cry. Trick laughed walking closer and closer towards the two of them.

"STAY AWAY!" Ram shouted at the trick closing her eyes in the process. The next thing she heard was a large crashing sound and movement of trees near them. Opening her eyes again she saw Neo standing in front of them apparently he kicked Trick away. "Big Bro!" She shouted with a smile and Rom calmed down seeing a familiar face.

"Are you two okay?" Neo quickly went over to them releasing them from the ropes. "You two should run." Neo said hearing movements from behind him he quickly turned "I'll take care of this so hurry up and run!" He shouted dashing towards Trick summoning a glove on his right hand delivering devastating blow on Trick's stomach.

Rom froze in a place, noticing this Ram pulled Rom with her running back towards the theme park to report to their sister. If anyone can help Neo right now it would be Blanc.

Neo continued his attack on Trick. but Trick quickly recovered twisted his body hitting Neo with his tongue sending him flying hitting a tree "You know I'm not really into guys so get lost." Trick's voice deepened his body was covered with a certain aura "Of course... I would fight back this time for the sake of little girls." Trick said.

Neo stood back up looking at Trick "You're just a big sicko huh?" He said, He didn't expect the strength when he was thrown the power was enough to hurt him considerably that his vision is blurring little bit.

"Pervert you say?" Trick suddenly appeared in front of Neo in a blur "well well well, since you're the cause of which I lost the main dish of my paradise... I'll kill you instead how about that?" Trick's form has gotten a little bit large swiping Neo with his hand.

Ram and Rom got back to Blanc "BIG SIS, BIG BRO IS IN TROUBLE!" They shouted seeing Blanc standing outside the cafe. Blanc quickly understood the situation her expression turned serious.

"Where?" She asked. She said her body was covered in light transforming into her HDD form White Heart. She carried the twin and flew to the direction which they pointed. Arriving at the area White Heart quickly noticed the ongoing battle hearing sounds from beneath her. She let the twins down and rushed towards Neo, She saw him lying on the floor damaged while Trick stand near him. She charged slamming towards Trick. She missed with Trick jumping backwards.

"From annoying pest to hags what's coming next huh?" Trick stomped on the ground. White dashed forward at high speed.

"You're dead fatso!" She said swinging her weapon quite contrary to his appearance Trick managed to bend dodging. White Heart quickly backed away from the tongue launching towards her. "Disgusting." Her eyes focused on Trick. Trick then launched a quick projectile towards White Heart quickly creating a field around her. "What the hell is this?" White Heart moved her weapon with it suddenly disappearing in midair. She quickly turned back into her Human form having a quite surprised expression on her face. "Anti Crystal?!" She said falling to the ground having a hard time moving with the crystal seeping her energy.

Trick simply looked down on the knocked Neo and the weakening Blanc "Well a useless one and a weak goddess... what a pity if you we're younger you might have a free pass to Trick Paradise." Trick's claw grew sharper with a black oozing aura from him "Please die for the sake of children."

Trick thought suddenly felt a dense pressure within the area he quickly turned his gaze towards Neo who's currently on the ground but with an oozing aura from his body. "OS Activation Complete, Activating Line-X." A voice came from the bracelet echoing inside Neo's head waking him up, opening his eyes he's only surprised by the weird aura he was releasing, He feels light like he's floating. "Line-X mind link finished, running base form, Finalizing OS adaption FINISHED."

"Line-X?" Neo asked himself to be covered in light. He can feel his body changing transforming, Neo was released from the light showing his hair changed into white, his eyes is in a deep red color. His presence changed from someone calm into an intimidating serious expression. His body is similar to that of the HDD form but covered mostly with armor in his waist, a mechanical like arms, his feet seemed mechanical with a few spikes on it all throughout his clothes shows signs of blue linings deep blue lining scattering through his chest towards his arms. Two thrusters from head to waist is attached on his back with silver particles being released from it. "Line-X on the move." He said in a serious manner.

Blanc barely moved her head seeing Neo's covered in light. "Is that HDD?" She asked but something was off from the light "N-no... that's not it..." She said falling a more to the ground. Line-X then floated near to her, Blanc can feel a piercing gaze from Line-X

"Pathetic..." Line-X reached out from the Anti Crystal above Blanc. To be stopped by Trick.

"You sure that you wanna do that?" Trick sounded a little bit more confident with a slight laugh, observing Line-X still continuing to grab the crystal. "W-what the..." Trick was surprised seeing how Line-X simply grabbed the crystal destroying the crystal freeing Blanc.

"Did you really believe a simple crystal like this is enough to weaken someone like me? You got a long way for yourself freak." Line-X disappeared from Tricks sight only to feel a pain in his stomach; Trick looked down seeing Line-X's fist punching him. The shock wave was delayed, a few second later Trick was launched through the trees. "Not done yet." Line-X quickly dashed using his thrusters grabbing Trick's tongue stopping him from moving pulling "Skill: Over Burst - Glove Class." Line-X's hand was covered in deep blue colored light punching Trick between the eyes along with a wave of energy. Line-X released Trick sending him upward to the skies.

Blanc recovering bits of strength stared as the Line-X battled "Ruthless..." She whispered seeing Line-X pulling back his arm the area around him swirled with a strong wind scattering. "What is that form?" She asked herself.

Line-X eyes was shining in a red color moving like a wave. "Overload Skill: Devastation of Land." Trick fell right towards Line X.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no... My paradise!" Trick shouted in fear trying to get away but was unable seeing the attack Line-X was preparing.

"Die fat shit." Line-X unleashed a wave of blue Light towards the skies. crossing through the heavens dissipating the clouds around the attack. There was no sign of Trick anywhere Line-X's attack destroyed every fiber of his being. Line-X floated straight landing gently to the ground. "That's what you get for being a big fat ass creep." Line-X waved his hand and turned towards Blanc.

"That is just... quite merciless..." Blanc thought, a little bit afraid of Line-X's capabilities. Line-X slowly approached Blanc with a serious expression on his face. "Now what?" She asked herself taking a step back.

* * *

 **I just discovered that I can do this here haha, Now the reason I've been looking around this site for a while now and quite honestly I just want to make a my own work to see how it works like. if you got suggestions on writing feel free I don't really mind twas to learn see. I got a tendency to write stories depending on how I want to read them a little bit of preference over here. Well in the least if I got some shortcomings in writing don't be afraid to throw straight at my face, though at least tell me where I can improve at.**

 **Now current chapter: Line-X, was planning for his eyes to be blue but... that's not much change now is it? if you're gonna ask why Line-X well only for those who realized what its based. The other CPU gonna show up real soon. I'm not really sure with the Blanc character due to the drastic change in personality just trying to keep up with it. I have no idea how to make shy girls talk except when they're comfortable reason of very few Rom speech.**


	5. Chapter 5

Line-X hovered towards Blanc with an intimidating aura surrounding him and a grin on his face. Blanc felt a little bit of fear seeing how brutal Line-X can be when pissed though she was trying to move but her strength hasn't come back.

"Is this perhaps the best of what a goddess can do?" Line-X landed slowly crossing him arms looking down on Blanc "Quite honestly I didn't expect you to be weak against such a pathetic rock." Line-X brought his face closer gazing at Blanc directly to her eyes.

If Blanc can Neo's current personality is that that he's annoyingly over confident. Just like someone who possesses a superiority complex towards himself. "Just what the hell are you?"

"Me?" Line-X backed away a little bit "I'm simply someone stronger." Looking down he noticed a faint light covering his body. Slowly he turned back to Neo "Huh?" He said looking at his body examining as the light left him. "That... was strange." Neo seemed a little confused about what just happened but quickly turned towards Blanc. "Are you all right Lady Blanc?"

"At least this one is more polite." Blanc thought while Neo looked at her seeing if she has any injury anywhere. Blanc looked at Neo right but there's no sign of Line-X's intimidation. "Is it perhaps just the effect of his transformation?" Blanc looked closer without realizing that her face was too close. Neo froze in his place.

"Ummm... Lady Blanc?" Neo said making her Notice how close she is. She backed away from him a little bit expressionless.

"There they are!" Ram shouted, Neo and Blanc turned seeing Ram and Rom running towards them carefully looking at the area searching for any signs of Trick, after seeing that Trick is nowhere they finally let their defences down, Ram decided to ran towards Neo seeing him injured. "Big Bro!" She said jumping towards Neo.

Rom just stayed beside Blanc "Hmm?" Blanc seeing how worried Rom is she place her hand above her head. "It's all right..." She said reassuring Rom.

"Big Bro?" Ram said seeing Neo losing his consciousness, Neo fell down. With Ram shaking him to keep him awake. Blanc and Rom quickly ran towards Neo trying to wake him up.

Neo found himself floating in an area quite darker than usual the skies we're in weird purplish colour. "You have awakened your strength my son..." A voice echoed through the area. Neo turned seeing 5 shadows floating above the sky looking down on him their eyes are the only thing he can see. "The time shall come soon you're brothers shall come for you..."

"What the..." Neo tried moving with the shadows suddenly rushing towards him. Neo quickly woke up breathing heavily in a familiar place. He raised his body remembering his dream. "What the heck was that dream he said noticing his bracelet shining dimly." Neo pressed the button revealing a massive change in his stats. "This is like... ten times stronger than I was before." Neo then heard the door of the room opening, he quickly lay back down and closed his eyes. He felt someone walking closer and closer towards him.

"Still asleep huh?" Neo heard Blanc's voice. "Well it's not bad to rest every now and then you moron... overusing your strength and getting that badly beat up." Blanc then placed her right hand on Neo's forehead and started petting him. Neo was trying to show no signs that he was already awake. "Well... you did help me and my sisters... this is the least I can do." After a while she stopped moving around the bed looking at Neo's face. Neo opened his eyes a little to see what's going on only to see Blanc close to him. "What a weird face." Blanc said walking out of the room.

Neo though stayed down thinking "What was that..." He said before falling right back to sleep.

A few days after the accident, Neo is facing a problem. He's standing in front of the quest board in the basilicom. Rest noticed this "What seems to be the problem Neo?" Rest said in a cheerful manner turning his gaze towards the quest board. "Oh..." Rest understood what Neo was looking at the quest board is almost out of quest to do.

"It's gonna fill up right?" Neo asked laughing worriedly.

Rest would like to tell Neo that it would but the possibilities is that the quest would take a while to pile up again. "Hmmm, How about considering going to the other nation." Rest mentioned.

Neo thought about it, he's been stuck at Lowee for quite some time now. He was supposed to travel towards the other nations. "I think that's a good option..." He said considering it really deeply, He after all got attached to the environment of Lowee. "I guess... that's the only good option." He said sighing.

Rest though patted Neo on the back "It should be fine Neo... but you need to tell Lady Blanc about your plan..."

Neo proceeded to the upper levels of the Basilicom entering the Blanc's home. Neo walked around getting lost inside it, It took Neo for about an hour before he managed to get into a familiar area. He saw Blanc sitting on a chair near the Basilicom's balcony reading a book with tea on the table a typical break time. "Lady Blanc..." Neo spoke with Blanc turning her attention towards Neo.

"Oh it's you Neo... How can I help you today?" She asked showing Neo the seat in front of her.

Neo sat down looking a little bit down. "I need to tell you something."

"You're going to other nations aren't you?" Blanc said calmly, taking a sip closing her eyes continuing to read her book. Neo tried looking but can see the book covering her face. "It can't be helped, after all the quest number is lesser than it used to be." She said calmly.

"I see... well I'll be off soon I'm just here to inform you." Neo said with a smile on his face standing up from the chair bowing towards Blanc "Thank you for accepting me in your nation lady Blanc, I'll be sure to be back." He said starting to walk.

Blanc didn't turn nor move "Say goodbye to the twins too." She said Neo responded with a nod and walked away from the area. Though Blanc set down the book taking a deep breath, She looks disappointed by the fact that Neo is leaving Lowee but she feels like she can't do anything about it.

"Huh? But but why are you leaving?" Ram asked while Neo knelt in front of her. Neo look a little regretful of his current situation but he has no choice. "Didn't you say that you will always play?"

"Yes... but I need to go to other nations to get more quest for myself, It's something that I really need to do..." Neo sighed noticing a little bit of tears from Ram and as well as Rom who's behind her. "This is the hard part..." He thought to himself, He's not really into emotional moments. He was hoping that Ram or Rom will cry so much but Rom suddenly bawled surprising Neo. "Oh..." He said surprised. It's the last thing that he wanted to happen. He panicked as Ram followed Rom's lead, Neo tried to think of a solution to calm them down but he saw Mina standing near them, He saw her eyes glowing glaring at him.

"Apologize now." Mina said in a straightforward manner, When Neo tried to reason with her Mina simply gave him a soul piercing gaze.

Neo at that moment just settled with one thing in his mind, If he fails on his plan Mina will surely kill him on the spot he thought. Neo knelt down again facing the still bawling twins. He placed his hands above their head and took a deep breath. "You see you two... It's something I must do." He said but the twins bawled even louder he felt Mina gazing holes through him. "I-i mean... you know what I do for a living right?"

"Yo-you-you take quest..." Rom said trying to remove her tears.

"That's right... and you do know that the quest is nearly gone here in Lowee right?" Neo asked with Ram nodding in response unable to speak. "And it's not like I'm permanently leaving." This words managed to calm down both twins.

"R-really?" Rom asked

Neo smiled like towards the twins he used to do, calm and somehow soothing. "Surely, How about this then... I will be back here every now and then to play with you, And I'll even bring some souvenirs for you guys." He smiled. The twins calmed down bit by bit taking deep breaths in between.

"You promise right?" Ram said finally calming herself down. "You'll be back right?" She asked again smiling when Neo nodded. She reached out her hand. "If you don't come back... we'll come get you!" She said wiping off her tears with a big grin on her face. Rom simply walked closer hugging Neo. With that Neo walked down towards the Basilicom waving at the twins as he walked.

In the Basilicom he saw Rest standing near the door looking at him. "I guess you've told your goodbyes?"

"Yeah it's never that easy..." Neo said with a chuckle walking past Rest. "Thanks for the help." He said with Rest simply tapping him on the back. Neo walked away from the Basilicom. Neo then proceeded to prepare for his next destination.

Neo set a map of the entire Gamindustri, seeing his current position he looked at the hardest nation to get to. Neo pointed at the Map "Leanbox huh... It's across the sea... the best way is to get there by flying." The next day Neo stood in front of the main entrance towards Lowee a familiar place when he first got into Lowee. He looked back at the city and a little bit of wave. "Well I'll be back..." He said with a smile on his face. Neo raised his left hand with a shining light activating "OS Mode activate." He calmly said transforming into Line-X.

Line-X jumped up with his thruster creating a booming sound as he flew upward at full speed. Line-X flew through the air parting the clouds in his way. He looked a little bit on back to Lowee as he lost his view of it. During his flight he decided to test out his capabilities suddenly dashing upwards. He spun while Flying then dived deactivating his thruster just a few feet from the ground he flew upward once again. "Well that's just good..." Line-X said continuing to the fly. Line-X noticed something different he was being followed. From the clouds above him a deep red Beam made a hole on the cloud nearly hitting Line-X if he didn't dodge. Line-X quickly summoned a pistol like weapon on his right hand charging a blue sphere at it's barrel, firing it upward colliding with another red beam exploding on contact. "Skill: Scatter Steam" Line-X summoned another pistol rapidly pressed the trigger of both pistols sending multiple tiny blue beam upward scattering the clouds in small pieces. Line-X looked upward seeing a floating HDD like person above him "Hm?" Line-X looked seriously seeing the eyes of his attacker. Revealing a boy heavily armored with multiple range weapons. being kept fly by a red particle that is coming out of both his foot and waist. It's back has two large Energy rifle on his back.

"You're Line-X huh..." He said in a mocking manner with a confident grin on his face. "You don't look as impressive as I'm told..." He said grabbing both rifle and pointing it downward "Skill: Calliburn" He said with a the rifles charged releasing torrents of Red Beam from the rifle. Line-X quickly moved to his surprise the beam suddenly curved following his movements. He twisted but the beams turns we're too sharp for him to fool it to hit the ground. Line-X turned with pistols in his hand. Firing rounds of blue beam to colliding with the other beams but from the smoke of the collision more beams approached. Seeing this Line-X quickly dropped his pistols summoning a shield. "Skill: Skill Shock" A wave was released from the shield scattering in the area dissipating all Energy based attacks into nothing.

Line-X quickly moved summoning a sword in hand and tried to slice his enemy. "I missed huh?" He as his target moved back seemingly hit.

"Not bad... but not exactly enough." He said returning balance on his body returning his weapon on his back. "But with that you'll never beat me."

"And you would be?" Line-X swung his blade.

"Me huh? My name is Macin-T, You better remember that cause I'll be that one to take you down." Macin-T said grinning confidently "If you wanna beat me which is very doubtful you better get stronger than that pathetic output of yours..." Macin-T slowly backed down dissipating in air.

"Oh no you don't!" Line-X quickly moved trying to attack Macin-T only to have his body scatter in red particles. "Damn it." Line-X looked around trying to detect where Macin-T run of to. But to his disappointment he cant detect anything. with a his frustration he swung his sword creating powerful gust of winds in the area, after a while he calmed down. "The next time we meet I'll surely punch his face..." He said continuing his journey towards Leanbox.

"So how is your meeting with Line-X?" A voice from the dark echoed as Macin-T entered a room of an unknown place. "Is he that good?"

"So and so... The form is still new so perhaps he might still get stronger than that." Macin-T said walking towards the voice "If he doesn't... We will just to kill him right?" Macin-T entered the dark area of the room.

"If he's weak. Then he is of no use for us." The voice echoed through the room.

Meanwhile Neo was above the sea's towards Leanbox from a distant he saw the signs of the city. The city of Leanbox he just arrived though he already misses being in Lowee.

Meanwhile Blanc was looking on the computer screen with a blank page. Mina walked right in and saw the screen. "So lady Blanc has no idea of what to do that she is left with a "Blanc" page... get it?" She said trying to make a joke only to have Blanc glare at her.

"Do you want to get fired?" Blanc threatened, Only to have Mina apologize to her rapidly and out of the room. Though she doesn't really understand but somehow she wants to see Neo right away. "I wonder why..." she asked herself resting her head on her desk.


	6. Chapter 6

Line-X arrived crossed the seas, from afar he saw the nation of Leanbox... it was quite futuristic for him that is. He landed in a near the city not to cause so much attention in his arrival. Line-X moved his thrusters balancing out. "Hmmm... I wonder who that guy is." He said remembering his encounter with Macin-T. "I really got a bad feeling that he'll show up soon enough."

Neo walked through the entrance towards Lowee, as from afar it was quite futuristic in terms of designs and specifications though something was off with the set-up, even though it was futuristic Neo is getting a medieval vibe from the nation. Neo looked around in the area seeing that the nation like Leanbox is peaceful but rather different. "I guess each nation has a unique characteristic." Neo then continued walking aimlessly trying to find the Basilicom of the city.

Though he found the Inn first than the Basilicom, though unlike. Neo at the time having nothing to do was searching for a way to kill time roaming around the town again hoping to find his way towards the basilicom. He found himself in a gaming convention quite a familiar event from his previous world; He used to compete in tournaments being held. He kept looking around seeing an ongoing Game event. "The Ms. V has won again for the 56th time in a row!" A booming voice echoed from all the speaker in the area as a girl with a face mask and sunglasses hiding her hair with hat stood raising his hand in victory. "Anyone from the crowd would like to challenge the Champ?" The announcer said looking to the crowd pointing at a random person. Neo watched as the games proceeded.

"It's like a fighting arcade game." Neo said thinking deeply, another match has ended.

"That's the 99th win for Ms. V!" The announcer shouted with amazement in his voice "Let's go for a triple digit shall we?!" He added looking at the crowd again "How you there?" He said pointing at Neo who's in a deep thought about the mechanics of how the game works.

"Huh?" The next thing Neo knew was he's in front of the game with Ms. V looking at him. "What am I doing..."

"Please be seated so we can begin our match." Ms. V announced politely. though her voice is a bit low for some reason. Neo followed seeing the controls in front of him

"It's just like the game I used to play..." Neo stretched out preparing to play the game. He was shown multiple characters in front of him picking a random character. "If I'm not mistaken... this is how you play it..." Neo saw the loading screen showing previews of matches.

The game is not exactly a 2 dimensional Arcade game; it's more of an open world battle type which allows users to control their character freely. "Let the game begin!" The announcer shouted the game suddenly began.

Neo analyzed his current situation he moved the analog moving his character nimbly dodging an incoming attack. "In that case..." Neo moved his character pressing random buttons making his character moved and attack at nothing. The crowd laughed saying Neo has no idea on what he's doing. Ms. V quickly moved her hand approaching Neo's character and tried to attack but was surprised when Neo suddenly smiled. "I get the controls now." He said moving his controls.

Ms. V's character was kicked back by Neo's, momentarily silencing the crowd in surprise. "Lucky Shot!" One of them shouted while Ms. V moved again.

"Hmmm?" Ms. V then recovered mashing multiple button creating a combo sequence on the game while Neo's character didn't move and at the last movement Neo pressed a button cancelling Ms. V's attack. "This is bad." Ms. V pulled her character back while Neo's gave chase. The battle ensued while the crowd shouted in excitement with Neo somehow matching the output of Ms. V "I thought this was going to be a squash match... but it seems like you're no beginner..." Ms. V took a deep breath backing away from Neo noticing the Health Bar of both their characters at critical levels. "Lemme show you my gratitude for giving this exciting battle by ending this now." Upon saying this Neo focused feeling that it won't end well.

"Bring it." Neo said with confidence gaining full grasp of the game while Ms. V pressed multiple buttons moving her character quickly.

Ms. V was about to deal the final blow on Neo, to be surprised with Neo's character suddenly turning towards Ms. V's. "A counter?" She said knowing what was about to happen next.

"THERE IT IS Ms. V's SPECIAL ABILITY!" The announcer shouted shocking Neo who's a deep focus, Neo then messed up the counter commands of his character disabling it letting Ms. V to continue. Neo was defeated by a fatal strike on his character "It's over folks! Big 100th win for out champion!" The announcer shouted moving around the cage. "Better luck next time sir." He said patting Neo on the back.

"Well I enjoyed that." Neo took a deep breath standing up from his seat leaving through the crowds. Some gamer tapped his shoulder showing that he gave it his best. Everyone was satisfied with the win except for one. Ms. V herself. She quickly left the stage ignoring the announcers call for her following Neo.

"Excuse me." She said trying to call Neo's attention who's at the time just looking around for something interesting. Neo walked on without noticing someone calling him until Ms. V tapped his should.

Neo turned seeing her "Yes?" He asked realizing who he was talking with he was a little confused on why she's there.

"It was unfair." Ms. V said looking at Neo.

"What's unfair?" Neo tilted his head noticing blue eyes from under Ms. V's glasses. "You won because I was careless."

'I won because you we're distracted!" She said. Neo then just sighed knowing that he won't here the end of this discussion if he forces it.

Neo took a deep breath "It's a fair win, a player must never lose focus no matter what happens and I lost mine." Neo left leaving Ms. V behind. Neo went back to his room at the Inn thinking of where exactly the basilicom is. The next day for some reason Neo found the basilicom a few steps away from his Inn. He looked inside seeing how similar it was to the ones from Lowee.

Neo looked over to the quest board seeing numbers of quest available for him to take, He noticed a gazes from all around him, "I guess a new guy suddenly arriving and taking quest is that weird here huh..." He said sighing over the fact. "I wish there's someone like Rest here so I can just continue on without worrying..." Neo quickly turned bumping into someone who was standing behind him. "Whooops sorry about that." Neo said reaching out his hand towards a girl who fell to the ground; she has a silver coloured hair with braided.

"Look where you're going next time will you?!" She shouted surprising Neo standing up on her own. "Next time look before you move you big moron!" she again shouted making everyone near them look. The girl looked at Neo with her scarlet eyes.

"Now Owa... I think that's enough." A voice came from behind, Neo looked seeing a boy with a black long hair that is tied reaching his waist. "Hm?" The boy looked at Neo for a few moments before turning his attention towards Owa.

"Wien, will you just shut up when I'm doing something?!" She said answering with Wien taking a deep sigh once again looking back at Neo.

"I'll apologize for her behaviour. As you can see, she's very ill mannered." Wien calmly explained hearing this Owa looked at both Wien and Neo. "Owa can you just let it slip this time?"

Owa walked towards Nee grabbing his shirt pulling his face. "Next time you won't get off that easy." Owa threatened pushing Neo back walking towards the board.

"Sorry for that... she's not exactly a people person." Wien followed Owa, Neo continued thinking that Owa might come back towards his daily quest. Neo got into a dungeon looking around with larger monster within the area. He walked through hearing a snarling sound before long he was surrounded by the monsters.

"Not gonna make it easy huh?" Neo dodged a sudden attack from above him. Neo skid back summoning a knife and a pistol. He quickly ran towards humanoid monster with large arm when it tried to smash him Neo ran up its arms twisting his body slicing the neck part of the monster. Sparks we're made in contact with the knife, Neo landed behind its head balancing himself as the monster panicked trying swipe him away. Neo fired his pistol on the back of the monsters head. Neo dodged the monsters hand slamming the back of its neck. "Skill: Blue Surge." A deep blue colored energy fired through the barrel of the pistol hitting the monster's leg. it feel to the ground with loud growl. It struggled for a while before remaining complete still. The other monsters scattered through the area after seeing the battle between Neo and the largest of them.

"Not a bad feat I must say." A girl appeared from behind Neo. "If I may say you're pretty strong aren't you?" Neo turned seeing a witch like girl standing behind him. She has this confident presence looking at Neo with interest. "For you to take down that king of monster with ease, Hah not bad at all."

"Hm... you would be?" Neo said with his weapon disappearing from his hand.

"Are you sure that you should be hiding your weapon right now?" The lady said waving her staff. "You're not exactly in a good situation boy." She tapped her staff to the ground summoning multiple spears behind her. "Drop dead." She said launching the spears towards Neo with him quickly running to the sides.

The spears launched towards him endlessly. "Now I got someone attacking me perfect." Neo dodged the incoming spears. "Now lady... if it's not too much trouble cans you explain why you're attacking me?"

"Hmmm, well aren't you a confident on what you're doing I see..." The lady once again swiped her staff. "How about this on for size?" She shouted creating more spears around Neo. Neo summoned a sword deflecting one spear on contact the spear exploded. "Careful boy, they will explode if you get too close." She said seeing Neo jumping back with little injuries on him. "Well... not bad at all, But brace yourself because here comes a big one!" She shouted with a gigantic spear summoned behind her. "I rather have you suffer a little first but you're getting on my nerve." she then launched the spear followed by a somewhat melodramatic laugh.

"OS... Activate." Neo's eyes shone through turning himself into Line-X. "This is pathetic..." Line-X closed his eyes redirecting the spear to the sides with a single swipe of his hand. "You know... I really don't like hags like you."

"Hmm? It seems you're capable of transforming like him huh?" She said taking a step back. "Well since I've confirmed who you are I guess I'll be taking my leave."

Line-X thrusters suddenly opened moving him at full speed blocking the way. "You're not going anywhere hag." Line-X then felt something approaching him from behind seeing multiple monsters pouring out of a hole. "You..."

"Not really a good time to chase after me now is it?" She quickly disappeared from Line-X's sight as he was attacked by the monsters Line-X was covered with the monsters light suddenly build up from the pile followed by a burst of blue energy scattering the monsters.

"Damn it." Line-X flew upward with monsters falling off from him. He looked around him seeing swarms of monsters gathering around. "I can't leave it like this." Line-X fired rounds of blue energy towards the pile but they seem to be increasing that decreasing. "If it comes to this... the Skill: Overburst Pi-"

"Out of the way!" a voice came from behind Neo, he then saw something flew by him creating a gust of wind around the area "Grand Cross!" The voice shouted with a large radius of the enemy suddenly dissipating. The very attack shook the earth with Line-X hovering over. He saw a green haired girl holding a attacking the swarm, She turned towards him throwing her spear on the ceiling covering the whole.

"I guess I should help..." Line-X boosted downward to the pile of monsters eliminating within his area. Line-X and the girl fought against the swarms of monster to the point where they're surrounded by them back to back. "Fly up." Line-X ordered summoning two large guns covering his entire hand.

"Don't give me orders!" She shouted refusing to do so.

"Just do it!" The girl saw a large amount of energy flowing through the guns. shaking the very ground. She understood Line-X's plan and simply followed the request. "Skill: Twisted Skies" Line-X spun quickly releasing a continuous wave of energy; with a single spin Line-X eliminated the swarm.

"What..." The girl observed as the attack obliterated the monsters. She floated down as Line-X stopped spinning dropping the two overheated weapons. "Just who are you?" She asked.

Line-X turned his gaze, now that he took a good look the girl's outfit is a way too revealing. He's actually thinking if her outfit is actually covering more the half of the girl's body but then she heard he ask again. "I'm Line-X... are you perhaps a CPU?" He asked.

"I am the CPU of Leanbox Green Heart so tell me Line-X is it?" She said crossing her arms. "What are you?" She said looking closely at Line-X. She has never seen such a being before, she can see that he's similar to that of CPU but the feeling he's emitting is different as if he's another form of a CPU.

"Im..." Before Line-X could complete his sentence he began glowing quickly changing back to Neo. Neo looked at himself "I guess times up huh?" he calmly stated looking back at Green Heart seeing a surprised expression.

"Aren't you..." She said taking a closer look on Neo's face "Interesting, just very interesting." Green Heart said with a smile on her face. Neo doesn't really understand but he feels like Green Heart is planning something on him. "Can you come with me for a little while?" Green Heart asked with Neo just wondering what it was about.

Neo being unable to turn into Line-X once again was carried over the basilicom by Green Heart herself. The first offer Green Heart has was similar to that of a princess hold which Neo refused upon hearing, the compromise was Neo to be held on both his hand hanging as they fly to the basilicom. Neo quickly landed as they reached ground. "Hmm..." Neo looked around the CPU's home; he thinks that it's a home for a royalty to live in. "If I may ask Lady Green Heart... What am I doing here?"

Turning Neo saw a blonde lady with blue eyes looking at him with a smile; her presence is that of a royalty giving off a high stature and a mature aura. "Well first off... Can I ask your name?" She said with a calm smile.

"It's Neo, Lady Vert?" Neo answered with a little doubt on who the lady is. She smiled and nodded ensuring her idenity to Neo, She then grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt pulling him towards the corridors. He was pushed in a dark room looking around he can't see anything at all. With Vert walking forward.

"You're a game right?" Vert's voice was heard from the darkness with Neo saw a little light near him walking forward. "It seems that I've finally found you."

Neo walked towards the light. "Is that a console button?" He asked himself and with that question he saw a large screen glow in front of him. Neo saw a familiar title on the screen the same game that he played during the Event which he was beaten in. "No way right?" Neo said piecing a certain together seeing Vert smiling at him holding a controller.

"Now please be seated." She said, These words only ensured Neo's theory.

"Ms. V?" He asked with a sigh seeing if he's correct he knows what's coming next.

Vert tapped the part where Neo should sit down handing a controller. "If you don't mind please just call me Vert." She asked with Neo following Vert's orders taking the controller from her hand and starting the game. A few hours later Neo stretched out placing the controller down. "Well isn't that interesting?" Vert said with a smile on her face showing a scoreboard in the screen. "I would say that a normal gamer would not even score single win but... you scored more than what I expected, that is impressive."

"I was just playing at my earnest..." Neo replied trying to get up to leave the area. He stopped seeing Vert grabbing his wrist he tried to move but Vert's grip didn't allow him to.

"I believe that I can't let you go." Vert said focused on the screen still gripping Neo's wrist. "It's been a while since I enjoyed myself so... please stay a while."

"But I have quest to do..." Neo answered

Vert stopped the game and looked at Neo. "Quest is it?" Vert then went to a computer near them "There are under the contract made by me... the quest is for you to work directly under my order." Vert said with a smile on her face "Now stay and play."

"Can you do that?" Neo asked with doubts on the goddess.

"You'll receive penalties if you fail this quest so it is wise for you to finish it."

Neo seeing his current situation he doesn't exactly have a choice Vert has him trapped with her plans. Though as much as he prefer to be doing the quest he realized that the situation is just similar to his previous life "I guess... I don't have a choice..." He said sitting back down grabbing the controller. Vert just hummed starting the game again. Neo only knew that he's under Vert's command and that the command will be mostly game related.

"All according to my plans." Vert whispered to herself with a grin on her face.

Meanwhile back in Lowee Blanc was currently making her novel. She suddenly felt a cold wind. She looked outside for few seconds remembering Neo. "I wonder how he's doing..." She asked back to her novel. "I could use some pointer..." She standing up. "Mina you're in charge I'm going to Leanbox for some... business." She said to Mina. who was working on something in her office.

"Business?" She asked Blanc but she already walked outside the door. "Could it be..." Mina sighed and continued on with her job.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning arrived in Leanbox, The Oracle of Leanbox was walking through the corridors of the Basilicom humming as she moved, She then stood in front of the door of Vert's room and with smiled as she opened the door of the dark room. The only thing she saw was the screen of a paused game and Very lying with her back facing the Oracle. "Vert it's morning~~" She said announced opening the lights "You know if you sleep there you might catch a..." She stopped seeing Neo sleeping beside Vert. "What!"

"Hmmm?" Neo woke up from the Oracle's shout seeing her glaring at him. Neo then recognized her as the Oracle of Leanbox Chika. Though it was the first time he saw her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chika tried to stomp Neo which he dodged rolling over quickly. "You think you can just sleep wherever you want huh punk?!" Chika then tried chasing Neo.

"Huh?" Neo analyzed his current situation, He figured out the he fell asleep from playing too much games with Vert. He figured that Chika took a little misunderstanding towards the situation. "Now... Ms. Chika will you just listen to me for a moment."

"No way in hell Creep!" Chika answered. "I'll get you exiled from Leanbox!"

"That's not necessary Chika." Vert spoke who just woke up from the commotion. Chika then turned her gaze towards Vert understanding Vert's request then back at Neo.

Chika glared at Neo for a while looking directly into his eyes "You got off this one easy." She whispered before turning to Vert helping her prepare.

"She's feisty..." Neo thought to himself trying to leave the room but was stopped by Vert.

"Where are you going?" Vert asked pulling Neo back to the room. "You are still under a contract... You can only leave until I say so." Vert informed Neo with him sighing staying in place. Though Chika don't understand what was happening glared at Neo again as if she wants to rip him to shreds. "Now... we still have a business to finish. Quest 704 is still in progress remember and we're behind schedule to finish up to quest 1500."

"Uh huh..." Neo answered, with that he played with Vert in games none stop. He only managed to escape after the quest numbers and went to Basilicom right away. "Finally..." Neo said with relief seeing the guild again. "Well since I'm here might as well take a quest." Neo walked up to the board looking for a quest. Neo saw an Ancient Dragon slaying quest. He was interested in taking the quest because of the reason that he never saw an ancient dragon before. Pressing on the quest he saw another hand in front of him. Neo followed the hand to the source seeing Owa looking at him with a surprise.

"What the hell?" Owa then tried to press the button before Neo just to get her hand swiped by Neo. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Simple, I'm not letting you take the quest." Neo answered looking a little annoyed at seeing Owa. He honestly doesn't really like Owa's attitude. When Owa tried to reach for it again with Neo just smacked her hand again. "Not a chance."

Wien arrived at the scene; He saw Neo and Owa smacking each other's hand trying to take the current quest. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"This guy's trying to take my quest!" Owa shouted pointing at Neo. Neo looked at Wien. Owa then once again tried to take the quest only to be met by Neo's hand.

"Seriously... are you two kids?" Wien asked walking over the quest board. He looked up to the quest board then turned towards Owa and Neo "Uh huh..." Wien walked over to Neo and Owa. "You do know that it's a group quest right?" Owa and Neo was a little confused. Wien realized that the two has no idea what he means he opened the quest menu showing that the quest must have at least 3 takers. "If you still can't understand... it means no one can take it unless it's all of us."

"No way." Owa answered looking over the quest. "We can take care of this Wien!"

"The rule is the rule we can't do anything about it." Wien said with Owa looking a little disappointed over the fact. "I can't really do anything about it." Wien then turned his attention to Neo with a slight smile he looked back to Owa.

Owa then realized what Wien was thinking glaring at him "No way in hell Wien." Owa stated with Wien just smiling at her. "No way that I'm teaming up with this guy!" Owa pointed at Neo stomping her left foot.

"If you want to see an ancient dragon he's your best option right now isn't he?" Wien explained the facts that even Owa can't deny. Owa took a few moments to think about the idea looking over the quest description and Neo back and forth. Owa was took a while before making a decision with a sigh she agreed to take Neo with them. "That's a good decision isn't it Owa?"

"I'll beat you up if you slow us down you, you... who are you again?" Owa asked realizing that she doesn't even know Neo's name.

"It's Neo." Neo answered with Owa just nodding to his name. With that the three of them proceeded to the dungeon.

Owa wielded a blade while Wien wielded a sniper rifle. As they entered the dungeon Wien positioned himself seeing swarms of monsters roaming within the area. "On my sig-" Wien said raising one hand.

Neo waited but Owa suddenly ran forward. "Too slow!" She shouted jumping on the head of a Dogoo slicing the next monster standing behind it. Owa then swung her sword in at high speed shredding everything around her. "Is that all?!" Owa shouted looking around her with large red bipedal wolf like creature surrounding her. "Fafnirs huh?" Owa took stance moving only her eyes for any movements of her targets. When one Fafnir tried to jump to her from behind Neo quickly moved punching the Fafnir.

"You can't pay attention to what's behind you huh?" Neo said standing behind Owa.

"Shut up and make yourself useful will ya?" Owa took a step forward then moved her arms slicing a fafnir in front of her. The sword bounced off with a spark."Steel hard skin huh?" Owa took a step back with a blast of Silver Energy hitting the Fafnir on the sides. Wien took aim towards the other Fafnir shooting high speed silver energy.

"Weapon Form: Tetra" Neo pulled back his arm taking aim to a Fafnir his gauntlet changed for to a more slender version. "Skill: Will Break." Neo ran forward releasing an uppercut that destroyed the head of the Fafnir making it fall backward dissipating into pixels.

"Not bad." Owa jumped backward seeing as Neo eliminated the Fafnir. Owa waved her sword covering it in a silver energy. "Skill: Last Moments." She sliced a fafnir in half with a single slice from her blade. The fight continued with the Fafnirs being eliminated by the three. "Now now where the hell is that Ancient Dragon guy?" Owa asked while she and Neo regrouped with Wien. "I thought it would be here!"

Wien looked around the area seeing no signs of the dragon. "Hmmm it should be somewhere here." Wien said walking to the area. "If I'm not mistaken it's..." Wien then noticed Owa and Neo looking at him weirdly. He realized one thing from their gazes. "Right behind me isn't it?" Wien continued quickly turning to see a pair of red eyes looking down on him. "Well... I hate it when I'm right." Wien said when a large blue armoured dragon took a step forward and roared as it spread its large wings.

Neo jumped punching the dragon's face. "Get away now!" Neo shouted. Neo sensed his arm stopped from pushing looking back at the dragon with its eyes looking at him unfazed by the attack. The Dragon then moved its head throwing Neo to the ground, the impact created a dust cloud. Owa quickly moved running up the Dragons hand trying to stab its face but her blade can't even scratch the dragon's skin when it tried to attack Wien shot an energy bullet that enabled Owa to get dodge for a moment.

"That thing is thick!" Owa shouted landing near Wien. The dragon stomped the ground creating a gust of wind clearing the area. Owa then looked to the area where Neo landed seeing no signs of life. "Is that guy dead or something." The Dragon then landed in front of them roaring. From the mouth of the dragon a blue energy sparked with bits of flame leaving it. "Okay... Skill: Final Defence" A large force field covered both Owa and Wien with the dragon releasing a deep blue flame that covered the entire area with flames. "It's getting hot in here!" Owa shouted while the dragon continued its attack.

Line-X suddenly appeared above the dragon slamming it's mouth close. The Dragon stopped it's attack while Line-X was forcing it's mouth. "Hm..." Line-X noticed the dragon's eyes looking at him again. "Game on then." Line-X summoned his gauntlet with the dragon attacking him with a punch he quickly reacted by punching at the same time their fist collided with one another creating a powerful shockwave in the area. Line-X's glove shattered into pieces knocking him away. Line-X used his thrusters to stop himself from hitting the wall but the force was too strong all he managed to do was reduce the damage of the impact. "That stings." Line-X pulled himself out. He looked at his arm seeing it bending to a different direction "It's not supposed to bend that way."

"What the hell are you doing you moron!" Owa shouted swinging a large blade smashing the dragon's face with it. "Move!" Owa shouted at Line as the dragon took a step back.

Wien then appeared beside Line-X "Are you okay Neo?" He asked seeing Line-X's injury.

Line-X then grabbed his broken arm's wrist and pulled it back to place "Damn that hurt..." Line-X then placed his palm over the injured part; A green aura appeared healing his injury temporarily. "That should do..." Line-X floated.

"Are you sure about getting back there?" Wien asked with Line-X just attacking.

Owa dodged the dragon's punch but the shockwave still knocked away. Line-X caught her quickly. "You're not expecting thanks are you?" Owa said with Line-X simply dropping her. "Are you serious?!" Owa shouted landing to the the ground.

Line-X floated in front of the Dragon. "Skill: Overburst - Sword Version." Line-X charged his attack summoning a sword. He swiped sending a large energy wave towards the dragon followed by an explosion. From the smoke the dragon's fist emerged towards Line-X. Owa then appeared kicking Line-X out of the way.

"Damn it, Get Moving!" Owa shouted landing down with the Dragon punching the ground again.

Wien finally got the perfect aim "Skill: Impax" Wien's sniper shot a silver energy on the dragons head pushing it back. The dragon quickly recovered from the attack blasting another ray of flame towards Line-X and Owa.

Owa created a force field around them but it was slowly cracking from the heat of the attack. "This can't be good!" Owa said trying to repair the force field. "If you have anything hidden there you better..." Owa turned towards Line-X.

Line-X floated his whole body shining "OS update... Centos.". Owa lost her focus with the forcefield being breached by the attack. Owa closer her eyes knowing that the attack will hit them but instead she suddenly found herself beside Wien.

"What the hell happened?" Owa asked Wien seeing him looking at the dragon. Owa gazed seeing Line-X fighting but something was different. His armor was different his thrusters looks got thinner and instead of two he has four of them. His hand armor is also a little bit slimmer having spikes at parts, the same is for his feet. His head peace shows horns from the side of his head. "What the..." The dragon punched but Line-X seemingly was hit but suddenly disappeared. "An after image?" Owa said observing the fight seeing multiple Line-X's moving around the dragon.

"He's that fast..." Wien said with Line-X drop kicking the dragon to the ground followed by an uppercut a second after. "He's dominating it a little..." Wien said as the dragon tried to smash Line-X missing again

Line-X felt really light seeing through the attacks of the dragon in front of him. It seems a little slow for him as he was able to even observe each attack. He evaded summoning two swords in hand going to the dragons face. He attacked multiple times in just seconds. "Skill: Crescent Slash." Line-X released two pure white energy waves towards the dragon with one of them slicing through its left hand and wing and the other slicing off its horn.

"Hm..." Wien observed while the dragon fell to the ground because of the attack from Line-X. "Interesting." Owa was just amazed by the battle.

Line-X thrusters shone through with the dense particle it's releasing. He then dropped the sword summoning a large energy rifle in his hand the particles then got absorbed into the gun. "This is gonna hurt you a lot dragon." Line-X took aim towards the dragon with it charging another blast from its mouth. "Skill: Variable Blast." Line-X pressed the trigger. A large blue beam launched the dragon tried to counter with its own attack only to be pushed back quickly by Line-X's attack the Dragon got obliterated by the attack.

From the attack Line-X slowly hovered down. His form returned to the Original Line-X. He then quickly reverted into being Neo falling to the ground the last thing he saw was Wien and Owa walking towards him. Neo woke up in a familiar room not quite the Basilicom sickbay but he heard a noise from around he moved seeing a bandage around his left arm which was broken by his confrontation with the dragon along with other bandages on his torso and head. He looked around realizing where he was. "Lady Vert's... room?" He said looking to his right side seeing Chika on a chair looking at him.

"You just pulled off some crazy stunt huh?" Chika said with a grin on her face. She was really impressed by what Neo has accomplished. "That Dragon quest was beginning to be a trouble because even a goddess is having a hard time with it." She said analyzing the mission results. "And I was informed that you managed to beat it with help that is..."

"Well... I don't remember much of it though..." Neo answered flinching after accidentally moving his left arm feeling a sharp pain.

"Now now stop moving will you?" Chika said with her helping Neo to lie back down to his bed. Neo saw Vert playing her games from a distant. "You know you're a cool gut after all... I thought you we're useless and all that." Chika said with Neo giving him a weird look. "Well I'll show you a good way to sleep faster shall I?" Neo then wondered what it was. "Interested aren't you?" Chika asked with a smile on her face. Chika then used her full strength to punch Neo knocking him out.

"Was he awake?" Vert asked taking off her headphones, looking at Chika who was walking towards her. "Or perhaps he's still asleep?"

"He's still asleep Vert." Chika walked passed her, Vert looked at her until she got out of the room wondering why she was smiling and a little cheerful than usual Vert stood from her seat and walked towards Neo. The door slam opened again.

"Did you forget something Chika?" Vert asked turning her gaze towards the door seeing Blanc walking through the room. "Huh?" Vert was confused as why Blanc was there, usually she would be there because of Neptune pulling her along but at that time it would be impossible. "What can I do for you today Blanc?"

"What happened to him?" Blanc asked seeing Neo injured sleeping on the bed. She seems a little upset of the sight.

"Well you see he took a quest on facing a weird ancient dragon... and got injured fighting it." Vert explained, she finds it weird how worried Blanc seems and she asking too much questions about Neo. "Do you perhaps know him?"

"He used to live in Lowee." Blanc answered; Vert was quite surprised by this information and was more surprised when Blanc acted a little different. "Hmm... He's always doing crazy things..." Blanc sighed sitting beside Neo.

"I see... I think I need to get back to my game... please stay as long as you like." Vert said leaving both Blanc and Neo alone returning to her game. She looked one last time seeing Blanc silently watching over Neo.

Neo woke up again. The room was darker with the lights off he raised his body again trying to remember what happened he quickly remembered what Chika did to him. "That girl seriously…" Neo said tapping his forehead. Neo felt something lying beside him looking closely he realized it to be Blanc. "What is she doing here?" Neo asked himself.

"That's not exactly the question I was expecting after visiting you here." Blanc spoke opening her eyes surprising Neo. "I was a little worried and seem to be that I was right." Blanc said poking Neo's arm making him flinch "Are you a moron?"

"Sorry…" Neo answered with Blanc just sighing.

"Rom and Ram we're already searching for you…" Blanc spoke showing a few pictures of Rom and Ram when they we're playing with Blanc. "What are you doing in here anyway, why are you like some sort of VIP in leanbox?"

"I was hired as someone who works under Vert…" Neo answered. Blanc tilted her head a little confused, one thing is what Neo means by working under and then why Neo was simply calling Vert without honorific's whatsoever.

"So Vert huh?" Blanc looked closer at Neo making him realize what he was doing but no effect to Neo at all.

"Yes… is there a problem Lady Blanc?" with this Blanc suddenly stood up and walked away. "Uhh… did I do something?" Neo asked sensing an angry aura from Blanc but she chose to ignore Neo.

"I'm going home." She said slamming the door.

"You're no good with girls are you?" Vert said playing her game. "Well I can't say that I blame you I guess." Neo then fell back to sleep feeling tired from the fight he had with the ancient dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

Neo woke up the next morning, he walked from his bed expecting to see Vert asleep in front of the her game again but saw no one in the room. He walked towards the door going out he walked across Chika. She quickly turned around seeing Neo walking towards her.

"Wait just a moment there Chika." Neo called startling Chika where she stood. "That was nice sleeping technique you showed me yesterday."

"Usually no one remembers after I do that though." Chika turned with confidence over her actions. "Are you supposed to be walking now?" Chika asked noticing Neo was walking slow and limping a little.

"First is I do remember that you head butted me and second I'll be fine as long as I don't do too much work on my left arm." Neo answered Chika moving his left arm a little bit. "Though where is Vert?" Neo asked.

"I think she was supposed to meet with the other goddesses for an urgent matter." Chika said while Neo just looked down at the basilicom. "You're not thinking of doing another crazy stunt are you?" Chika asked noticing how Neo moved. "It looks like you're planning to take easy quest because you're bored."

"Not at all..." Neo answered having a little difficulty on walking.

"Seriously..." Chika sighed chasing after Neo supporting him while he walks "You're more trouble than my actual job... Will you just stay still for a while will you?" Chika then led Neo back to his bed. "Perhaps you want another magic or in simpler terms head butt." Chika smiled. Neo sighed closing his eyes breathing steadily "Good boy." Chika smiled patting Neo's head as if he was a child.

Vert entered a room with three other people seeing "She's here finally." A black haired twin girl with red eyes spoke crossing her arms seeing Vert entered. "What took you so long even Neptune got here earlier than you." she added pointing a purple haired girl standing behind her.

"Come on noire... you're making me sound like I'm lazy." Neptune said cheerfully, looking around the basilicom "So what's this meeting all about." Noire, Blanc, Vert and Neptune looked at each other hving no idea who even called the meeting.

"It's about the increasing numbers of monsters and even the appearance of new ones..." A book floated from behind neptune getting to the middle of the room. A girl appeared sitting between the pages of the open book. "As you can see from these new types are popping all over the place... some may pose no danger at all..." She said showing the goddess pictures of weird dogoo's and new cute monsters. "And some are rather more dangerous than ever..." She said showing pictures of defeated large monsters, the CPU's looked at the picture with a worried expression.

"Well anything will be easy for the main character all we need to do is to crunch our levels to get stronger than them right?" Neptune said full of confidence in her face "You're way too worried about it histoire."

Histoire then simply looked to Neptune with doubts on her face. "You know it's easier said than done in your case..." She then showed graphs of the monsters appearance. "The problem is... these are no ordinary occurrence even here at Leanbox a powerful Blue Ancient Dragon already appeared... I don't have much information about it yet but given these sudden changes in them... I fear that it's not yet over..."

"It's not over yet?" Noire asked with Histoire turning towards her.

"I think some of them are evolving... more likely they're getting stronger and stronger..." she said

"So there's one more evolution?" Neptune said. 'As far as I know that in games a monster will only evolve two times before it gets to its strongest form!"

Histoire took a deep breath thinking of how simple Neptune thinks at times "I hope that's the case..." She answered. The monsters as far as she knows have only changed once with that they managed to get dangerously stronger. If they can evolve more than two times it would cause more trouble for them. "If we don't prepare for them it would be really dangerous for anyone to face... even for you CPU's, especially you Neptune if you slack around all the time you're level might reset so please do your duties right." Histoire warned with Neptune just smiling at her.

"I see... so they're basically getting stronger right?" Blanc asked, Histoire nodded in response "It will be easier if we take training more seriously then."

"That is... if we can keep up the pace." Histoire answered with the goddess thinking of a little doubt in their abilities. Blanc at that moment thought of sharing about the existence of Neo's transformation but she found it unnecessary to do such a thing. She then looked at Vert. Blanc pulled Vert to the sides.

"Do you want to discuss something?" Vert asked.

"You know about it don't you?" She asked with a serious expression on her face. "You know about the special thing about Neo?" She then asked again with Vert trying to remember. She thought of the time where Neo fought against hordes of monsters.

"You mean... that transformation of his?" Vert whispered with the Noire and Neptune wondering what the they're talking about. "Should we tell the others about it?" She asked Blanc. she quickly answered shaking her head due to the two walking closer.

"Are you talking of about a cheat code?" Neptune asked with Vert and Blanc quickly turning towards them.

"Of course not... It's what we might call an early partnership." Vert answered to Neptune leaving the scene, while the three just watched her.

Vert entered her room to check up on Neo to see him in front of the game. She saw Neo and Chika playing a game together with Chika complaining on how Neo was beating her with him using only one hand for the controller. "You're cheating aren't you?!" Chika shouted as another round was finished. "There's no way that I can lose with you using only a one hand."

"It's called being strategic, Look it up." Neo answered confidently moving his right arm. Neo then quickly pressed a button of his controller with Chika panicking suddenly.

"Ah! That right there is cheating!" Chika quickly grabbed her controller pressing it in panic. Vert doesn't usually see Chika playing games, especially enjoying things with Neo knowing that they're not really in good terms. "Neo stop spamming that move!"

She walked closer to the two, With them unable to notice her at first being focused on the game. She watched for a while as the two played their game. "Hey... that's not a fair move!" Neo said with Chika using the same set of movements repeatedly. The game ended with Chika's victory.

"Hah, take that!" Chika stood up laughing with her victory. "Oh it's Vert, How was the meeting?" She asked with Neo just turning his head to look at Vert.

"Ah yes... it was all fine?" Vert said a little weird by Chika's cheerfulness but then looked towards Neo. "Can I ask one thing Neo?" Neo nodded to answer. "It's about your transformation... I need a little detail."

Neo moved his head to look seeing only his bracelet covered with the bandages. "Ah that bracelet isn't it?" Chika spoke. "It was a weird thing you see... I can't even remove it from your hand so I just covered the whole thing!" Neo removed the bandages around his wrist revealing the bracelet. It got a little bit larger. "It's a weird thing though."

Vert quickly looked at the bracelet gently lifting Neo's hand because of his injury. "This is the item that allows you to transform?" Vert asked.

"Yes..." Neo answered feeling slight pain from moving his left hand. "It's an interface..." Neo said pressing the button "See?" Neo revealed the interface.

"What?" Vert and Chika asked looking around the room, Neo then realized that he's the only one who could see the interface his bracelet. "It's nowhere..." Vert looked at the bracelet again only to see its lining glowing with a flowing light. "But I guess it's activated."

"It's the OS..." Neo explained "It also serves as the a container unit for weaponries as such..." He said, Vert only found it interest.

Vert touched the bracelet seeing how it works, she looked at every detail, at one moment she felt something different about the bracelet. "It's quite... different than anything I've ever felt before..." She said letting go of the bracelet. "I suggest that we let you recover for now." Vert added leaving the room with Neo and Chika just looking at each other a little confused by her behaviour.

In a hidden part of Gamindustri. "It's time for me to move out." Macin-T said opening his eyes stretching his boosters. "It's time to show those goddesses a challenge!" He laughed emitting a deep red energy.

After a few weeks of recovery Neo recover a bit from his injury, The CPU's worked on the cases of the increasing number of monsters and their evolution. It was to prevent the citizens from panicking because of the rising threat. Leanbox was less affected by the problem due to it's location. Neo is seen on a chair in the Basilicom as he doing nothing.

Vert was currenly in a situation within Leanbox as it was under attack by an unknown entity. As Green Heart she arrived the situation seeing a deep red beam being scattered every damaging the building in the area. Macin-T was seen above Leanbox he then quickly aimed his cannons at a building firing a beam towards it slicing the building in half. "Stop this at once!" Green Heart tried to attack him from behind but Macin-T boosted upward evading Green Heart's attack.

"Like hell I will, you're taking the fun out of it!" Macin-T open pods from his shoulder launching tiny missiles from it chasing Green Heart. The missiles moved at high speed with Green Heart boosting herself to match its speed. "Dance goddess dance!" Macin-T laughed watching Green Heart run away from the attack. Green Heart knew what she has to do to avoid collateral damage in Leanbox she simply needs to lure Macin-T out of Leanbox.

"You're taking me too lightly!" She shouted spinning her spear stopping the missiles from moving then exploding in front of her. Macin-T smiled seeing the explosion but from the smoke Green Heart's spear pierced through hitting Macin-T on the shoulder. "You really should start taking me seriously... or else it might be the end of you!" Vert said pulling back her spear from Macin-T.

"Seriously isn't it?" Macin-T's expression turned serious, with him moving his shoulder closing his eyes. "You really got guts lady..." Macin-T then opened his eyes with it glowing. "You're gonna regret this you know. OS Update, Maverick!" Macin-T was covered in light. Green Heart took stance feeling the danger from Macin-T when he got out of the light his whole body is thinner than the previous as if almost armourless. The only weapon visible was two handguns. and a few boosters found on the waist and his feet.

"Is that it then?" Green Heart crossed her arms expecting something larger than the previous. Macin-T quickly raised his pistol firing one of them launching a large beam nearly covering Green Heart. in reaction Green Heart tried to slice the attack in half only to be knocked away by the attack landing on a nearby forest. "That was..." Green Heart quickly raises her gaze seeing Macin-T above her pointing large cannon at her.

"How about this attack Goddess, Can you survive this?" Macin-T pressed the trigger firing a line of Red Beam creating multiple explosion n the area. The cannon quickly disappeared and red lining appeared behind Macin-T form some kind of backpack weaponry. After connecting all the line the item manifested. "I've a little delivery for you!" Macin-T opened multiple pods from the backpack launching a barrage of missile dropping to Green Heart causing multiple explosions in the area.

Neo heard the battle from the basilicom walking to the balcony of the building. Looking at his hand he removed the bandages covering it moving his left arm stretching it out. "Go help her..." Chika said to Neo seeing him preparing to leave. Neo quickly transformed himself into Line-X.

"I will." Line-X answered to Chika boosting upward to the skies at high speed. Chika just looked from afar hearing the explosions. Line-X floated above the forest seeing Macin-T from above.

Macin-T removed his upgrade looking up feeling Line-X's pressence. "There you are..." Macin-T turned with Line-X drop kicking him from above the two of them landed on the ground. "A little Impatient are you?" Macin-T pointed his pistol towards Line-X pressing the trigger. Before the beam was launched Line-X boosted backward dodging the attack. "OS vs OS... I wonder between us which is the stronger one?" Macin-T hovered near Line-X.

"I don't care..." Line-X summoned his own pistols. The two of them flew through the forest firing their own beam at each other. Green Heart noticed that the barrage from Macin-T calmed down. She saw Line-X and Macin-T facing off against each other. Macin-T stood in one point firing beam shots from his weapon which collided with Line-X's beam attacks. Getting a bit closer Line-X tried to slice Macin-T but he quickly dodged spinning smashing Line-X with his pistol, Line-X was unaffected by the attack and quickly kicked Macin-T sending him through the forest.

"Nice Kick!" Macin-T summoned two handheld cannons using one of them to stop him from crashing and the other one firing it at Line-X. Several tubes connected Macin-T's left arm to the cannon it's holding. "Skill: Maverick Blast" Macin-T pressed the trigger; Line-X didn't detect the attack as it suddenly exploded on his body. "Skill: Gatling Maverick" Line-X rolled from the previous attack. He felt multiple hits from unknown sources unable to detect the attack. Line-X quickly took defence feeling the attack he tried to move away knowing that his defence can't take the damages. "OS Mode Ultimate: Full Burst!" Macin-T's whole body was suddenly equipped with heavily weapon armor. Pointing dozens of range weaponries Macin-T fired at Neo scattering range attack everywhere. Line-X quickly flew trying to dodge the attack but he saw Green Heart he quickly dashed towards her blocking the projectiles.

"Neo!" Green Heart shouted seeing Line-X standing in front of her slightly damaged. "Are you okay?!" She quickly rushed towards Neo.

"I'm fine..." Line-X answered, Green Heart saw Line-X shield taking most of the damaged but it was completely destroyed by Macin-T's attack. The situation was getting worse Line-X looked around him seeing a burning forest after the attack. Line-X saw Macin-T was preparing for another attack Line-X rushed towards him meeting a shot of beam on his way exploding.

"There no way you can win Line-X." Macin-T smiled walking towards the smoke and from it two spears emerged hitting his attachments making it fall to the ground. Green Heart dashed forward and continued to attack. Macin-T raised his arm to defence while is armor was disappearing from him. "This is bad..." He tried to escape by hovering backward but Green Heart followed him.

"You're not getting away!" Green Heart shouted spinning her spear and then smashing Macin-T to the ground. Macin-T moved his pistol; Line-X quickly kicked him upward with a spear thrown by Green Heart pushing him back to the ground. Macin-T knelt to the ground, Seeing an opening Line-X attacked once again firing a deep blue energy towards him.

Macin-T looked while the beam approached for it to be suddenly swiped to the side by someone. A figure floated in front of Macin-T releasing a yellow colored particle from a large wing shaped boosters. "You're..." Macin-T stood up looking at the figure "Win-O..." A Blue haired boy with green eyes, Win-O's armor is in deep white color with lining around that is in many colors.

"Macin-T... you have orders to retreat." Win-O spoke in a serious deep tone. "Insubordination will not be tolerated.". Line-X appeared beside Win-O trying to attack. "And... you don't think that you overwhelmed Macin-T that you can do the same to me." Win-O opened his palm pushing Line-X with an unseen force. Green Heart tried to stop Line-X only to be pushed too.

"What the hell..." Line-X stood up quickly seeing Win-O challenging him to attack again. Line-X opened his thrusters lauching himself full speed at Win-O.

"Are you serious?" Win-O then clotheslined Line-X followed by a punch making a powerful shockwave in the area. Green Heart quickly tried to attack Win-O "I've had enough... OS update XP." There was no change in Win-O's armor but in a sudden Green Heart and Line-X reverted to their forms. "You can't win against me." Win-O confidently said emitting an ominous aura.

"What's happening?" Vert said trying to transform only to have no access to her transformation.

"It's simple... I absorbed all your EXP." Win-O walked closer towards the further weakening them. "The closer I am to you the more EXP you lose thus your body cannot access the Goddess and OS forms." When Macin-T tried to stand up Win-O held him down. "Now... I bid you farewell, seems the plan here was not successful, there are still more to do in Lastation" Win-O moved his arm forming a gate which he pulled Macin-T with him. "Remember... you can never win not against me." Win-O said while the gate closed.

Neo and Vert sat down regaining their lost strength bit by bit. "What a fearsome power..." Vert said with a little worried on her face. Win-O's power to absorb the EXP of other beings around him with such ability it's practically impossible to defeat him. "This is trouble... Lastation he said right?" She said standing up helpinh Neo. "We need to warn Noire about this."

Reaching the basilicom Vert discovered that the communication system of Leanbox was busted by the attack of Macin-T. "This is..." Vert look sat down with worry.

Neo then walked towards Vert "I can deliver the message to Lady Noire, it's the only choice." Neo calmed down looking at his bracelet. Vert knew it her only option decided to let Neo handle the current situation. Neo left for the Lastation that very day.

Vert watched Neo leaving the Basilicom from the window with Chika on her side. "Do you have any idea what OS's are?" Vert asked Chika.

"I have no knowledge of it." Chika answered leaving Vert wondering that Neo really is either way she decided to begin her investigation about the OS's. But she no idea where to start.

Neo got out of Leanbox transforming into Line-X. He flew upward feeling a little bit different than usual. All he could remember is the dominance that Win-O shown when he revealed his ability. He gritted his teeth in frustration over the fact flying at full speed towards Lastation. "I'll get back at that guy for sure." Line-X whispered to himself while flying.

Back to the unknown area Macin-T was thrown on the floor by Win-O. "HAHAHAHA, pathetic!" A crackling voice echoed from the darkness with Macin-T staring at the darkness. "You defeated by Line-X and a goddess, no wonder you're just a child inside the head of your's, What a big disappointment towards our boss!"

"SHUT UP!" Macin-T shouted pulling out a cannon pointing it at the darkness. Before he fire his weapon he was suddenly pushed by a black claw like object from it.

From the darkness emerged a girl in an armor in dark color extending her hand towards Macin-T "You really think you can beat me?" She asked in a hysterical voice. "You're no more than just a rag doll for me MacMac." The girl then walked towards Win-O "But you on the other hand got a lot perks in your OS don't you Winny?"

Win-O gazed down on her with a serious expression on his face "That is enough... Orb-S." He said slicing off the Energy holding down Macin-T.

"My my my my, has your OS's good nature affected your head Winny, That's no good after all we're are to destroy everything... I'm afraid if you show more mercy towards the goddess and Line-X I'll have no choice but to kill you." Orb-S grinned with her eyes full of distortion with Black Energy emerging from him.

Win-O sighed "I'd like to see you try." He answered with Orb-S enjoying it a little bit. Win-O released an intimidating Aura of his own surprising Orb-S a little bit.

"My my my, It seems that you haven't lost that touch." Orb-S closed her eyes with her presence turning a little serious. She walked pass Win-O going outside the door. "I'll show you how it's done Macmac so take some pointers... as for our brother on that side, I'll show him what happens to someone who sides with the goddess..." Orb-S grin reached from ear to ear before finally exiting that room.

"Man I really hate that girl." Macin-T stood up from Orb-S's attack looking at the slight damages caused to him.

"But there's no denying her abilities..." Win-O whispered walking towards the dark area with Macin-T looking at exit a little frustrated by Orb-S before following Win-O.


	9. Chapter 9

Line-X flew through the skies seeing from afar the city of Lastation, He slowed down bit by bit as he approached the city. Line-X quickly turned to the sides with an energy shot passing beside him. Line-X stopped seeing the beam pass through the clouds parting them.

"What the heck?" Line-X summoned a sword swinging that it to deflect more incoming energy shots. Neo moved his wings quickly moving out of the way of the shots that he didn't manage to deflect. Line-X looked at the sources seeing multiple anti-air batteries beneath him from Lastation.

Line-X dive in at full speed evading more attacks along the way. Hovering in front of the anti-air battery. Line-X found a safe spot landing down on it, he heard a charging shout and turning to the source he saw a white hair girl charging at him. Line-X parried the attack quickly. The two pushed back each other with their attacks.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted with sparks flying all over the area from their colliding blades. Line-X looked closer recognizing his attacker which is no other than the CPU of Lastation Black Heart. "Not answering are you?" Black Heart looked a little confident before turning to let loose a strong strike against Line-X.

Line-X was pushed back by the attack. "Wait a second Lady-" He tried to explain his purpose but saw Black Heart charging again. "Damn it." He said preparing his blade knowing that Black Heart has no time to listen to him.

"Infinite Slash!" Black Heart shouted quickly moving slicing Line-X at high speed. Black Heart move around Line-X wondering why's he's closing his eyes. She just continued her attack.

White ended her attack landing standing with her back towards Line-X she smiled and flicked her finger. Hearing this Line-X opened his eyes "Skill: Perfect Parry." the incoming additional attack we're all parried by Line-X shocking Black Heart.

"What..." Black Heart floated attacking Line-X again "That ensures you're a danger to my nation!" Line-X jumped back avoiding the attack. The two squared off for a while on top of that building. Line-X cannot fly higher than the Anti-Air batteries and fight against Black Heart.

"This is way too.. troublesome." Line-X hovered sideward avoiding more attacks from Black Heart. He analyzed his area, if he damages any of the batteries that will make him more of an enemy towards Lastation, He can't stay down with Black Heart either because she won't give up attacking him. He's running out of time with his transformation. "Maybe if I use Centos I will be able to get out of this area..." He said deciding on it at the same time. Line-X activated his Centos form. Black Heart raised her defences after Line-X's transformation. Line-X flew up at a sudden high speed, evading any attack from the batteries. Black Heart observed Line-X leave his after images dodging all the attacks.

"Too fast..." Black Heart smiled as he eyes moved with Line-X. "Just the way I like it." She boosted herself chasing after Line-X. Black Heart and Line-X fought at high speed midair while Line-X deflecting the battery attack. Black Heart stopped observing how Line-X was trapped by the barrage. "That is enough." She said stopping the batteries from attacking Line-X. "You're pretty good."

Line-X returned from his Centos mode to Normal. "And you're pretty deaf." shocking Black Heart a little bit upset by the disrespect of Line-X.

"Why you, I'll make you regret that comment." Black Heart moved her blade but before she could even attack. Line-X brought out the message from Vert. seeing the emblem of Leanbox Black Heart stopped from moving. Line-X handed the message to Black Heart with her having doubts that it might just be a trap against her. Black Heart opened the message showing a hologram version of Vert speaking to her.

Black Heart turned a little embarrassed of what she did. She just attacked the messenger from Leanbox. Line-X hovered down to the top of a building. Black Heart observed Line-X for a while before he turned into Neo. She doesn't exactly have any idea how to start the conversation after she just attacked him. "Is there a problem, Lady Black Heart?" Neo asked shocking Black Heart a little.

Black Heart's first impression of Neo, "More polite than before.". She looked at Neo seeing how it was. "What are you?" She asked Neo after seeing his transformation which is similar to her HDD. "You're not an HDD... you have the same appearance but not the same aura."

"Sorry but I'm not sure myself." Neo answered with Black Heart finally returning to her normal form. She possessed a black Twin tail style hair with a pair of red eyes, Noire. "Hm?" Neo looked at Noire feeling a little connection towards her. He doesn't know why but he feels something.

Noire raised her eyebrow by Neo's gaze wondering what's with the look from Neo. "What are you looking at?" Noire asked a feeling a little weird because of Neo's gaze. Neo shook his head to respond "Okay... Just tell me who are you exactly?"

"I'm Neo and I want to help with the issues in Lastation." Neo said with Noire turning to him.

"Lastation is peaceful, there's no need for such things."

"Your AA batteries say otherwise." Neo said pointing at the multiple large guns on top of the buildings in Lastation. "You obviously have troubles."

Noire closed her eyes with sigh. "I see that's a good observation of yours." She said walking towards one of the batteries. "You see there has been reports of multiple aerial monsters near Lastation, that is why I had these prepared for cases that those monsters appear."

"Yes~ that is exactly the point!" A voice echoed in the area which sounds feminine but male. The two looked around the area. seeing someone sitting with a cross legs on the cannon of the AA. "The more struggle the goddess have the more fun it is for us." A pink mechanical being acting feminine looked down at the two. "That fight you two had been splendid, splendid dearies!"

"Not this guy again..." Noire sighed as the robot drop to the ground walking towards the two of them.

"Yes it's me, the one and only Anonydeath... the one in Noire's dream!" Anonydeath spun around. "Now now... shall we get back down to business?" Anonydeath flicked his fingers summoning a large mechanical being possessing a few exhaust on its back large feet and hands and a hammer like horn on its snout a large torso It was in a combination of Red and Gray color. "You see dear you're easy for me to handle but the other hand is more than any trouble that I can handle."

"What are you saying?!" Noire said preparing to fight the mechanical being. Anonydeath crossed his arms while the Mech behind him moved its foot preparing to charge towards the two.

"Well now, If you please Rhinarge please go play with that boy over there." Anonydeath moved on of the way with Rhinarge suddenly charging towards the two grabbing Neo ramming him towards the wall crushing it. Noire felt the floor shaking as the Mech continued his attack.

"Do give me a good show dearie." Anonydeath waved at Noire. She quickly transformed chasing after the damages. Black Heart flew seeing Rhinarge charging through walls in the city while the people panicked in the area.

"Evacuate!" Black Heart shouted with an alarm sounding off in the area. "Clear this area now!" she shouted following Rhinarge's rampage. From afar Neo was scene punching the face of Rhinarge with his gauntlet. Rhinarge reached the border of the Lastation while Neo was still attacking Rhinarge with his heavy blows.

"This armouring is way too thick!" Neo continued his blow on Rhinarge. "Weapon Upgrade: Boosted Impact." Neo's gauntlet extended to Neo's joint showing a booster on the joints. The boosters released a blue light punching Rhinarge thought unable to stop the momentum of Rhinarge but shook it a little. Neo was charged to a stone wall stopping Rhinarge's momentum Neo sat inside the hole created by Rhinarge's attack. It pulled back it's arm dropping a pieces of its revealing a piston mechanism. Rhinarge activated the arms. "This can't be good..." Neo summoned a large shield covering his whole body. Rhinarge attacked using rapid hits towards the shield. Black Heart arrived at the scene slashing Rhinarge's back but caused only a spark not even a scratch was caused. Black Heart tried again and again but Rhinarge was unaffected by the attack from her.

"Dear that armouring is way too tempered for your attacks its best just to let that guy die right now." Anonydeath stood nearby observing the scene. "That thing right there is a state of the art creation even you're all so powerful goddess form cannot scratch it."

"Not gonna give up now." Black Heart turned slicing Rhinarge.

"Infinite Slash!" Black Heart shouted attacking with flurry of slices but Rhinarge is unmoving. Black Heart back down from Rhinarge.

"I told you he won't be damaged by that." Anonydeath observed as Rhinarge continued his onslaugth. "But it's taking more time than expected."

"Maybe that's because there's no target in there." Neo said standing beside Anonydeath.

"Yes... I wonder-" Anonydeath jumped away noticing Neo. "H-how did you escape that attack." He asked Neo ordering Rhinarge to his side, stopping it's attack It was revealed that Neo left his shield in the hole. The shield dropped down and from behind Neo dug an exit of his own.

Rhinarge charged towards Neo again but Neo jumped over its head. Neo punched Rhinarge back. Rhinarge quickly turned while Neo landed beside Black Heart the two of them prepared a sword seeing the Mech turned towards them. The two of them attacked the feet of Rhinarge only causing spark with Rhinarge hitting the wall."That armour is really annoying!" Black Heart shouted. "What exactly can we do about it... what is that thing?" Black Heart looked at Neo holding a large weapon in his hand it was something that Black Heart has never seen before.

"It's a pile bunker..." Neo said clenching his hand. "It's a onetime use heavy armour piercer." Neo prepared his stance. "I can't really move around with this, Please attack after an ensured hit." Rhinarge steps was getting closer Neo took stance while Rhinarge tackled Neo again bear hugging him. "Now!" Neo shouted smashing the pile bunker on Rhinarge's back. Neo's attack created a powerful booming sound, leaving a large hole in Rhinarge's armou.r

Black Heart chased after Rhinarge, the speed of Rhinarge momentum was increasing making it a little difficult to attack. Black Heart flew at full speed while Neo is attacking Rhinarge trying to slow him down. "My, how barbaric..." Anonydeath observed seeing how Neo was battling Rhinarge. Black Heart stabbed the hole created by Neo creating a few sparks, from the damage Rhinarge threw Neo away. Black Heart grabbed on while Rhinarge slowed down with smoke from the open spot and a few sparks.

"Glad that's over..." Black Heart pulled her blade turning towards Anonydeath. "Now time to take care of that guy." Black Heart turned showing a fake smile floating towards Anonydeath. "You gone far enough... first you hack into my accounts now you cause damages to my nation... you're not to be forgiven pervert." Black Heart landed with Anonydeath showing concern.

"Well, I never expected you to defeat Rhinarge... But the fact you exceed my expectation is the very reason I like you Noire..." Anonydeath walked towards Black Heart. "Now if you would like I could take you away right now."

"How about you die?" Black Heart pointed her blade towards Anonydeath making him step back.

"You know why you have to let me go right?" Anonydeath walked with confidence in his voice. He opened a screen in showing a set of picture of Noire cosplaying.

"H-h-hide them at once!" Black Heart stuttered in embarrassment. Seeing this Anonydeath knew that his escape was ensured,

"They will be released if I don't escape this... for the whole world to see." Anonydeath turned to walk away with Black Heart just gazing with frustration on her face. He used this trick over and over again. Anonydeath stopped seeing Neo standing in his way. "Don't you know that ransom boy?" Anonydeath tried passing through Neo with him suddenly transforming into Line-X. "And what do you think you're doing?" Line-X grabbed Anonydeath.

"Access." Line-X shone for a few second before turning back into Neo. "Well you're not going anywhere." Neo said pointing a pistol towards Anonydeath.

"In case you don't know Noire herself has let me go." Anonydeath pulled his arm away from Neo.

"Or what you have nothing against Lady Noire, well no anymore." Neo said with a smile on his face. Anonydeath laughed at what Neo said thinking it was simply preposterous. "I've stolen every bit of data you have on the goddess both in your private and current drives."

"Oh really, I'll laugh at that obvious bluff because there's no way an amateur like you can-" Anonydeath paused trying to open his stash. Neo can see the red error message through his attempts. "Oh my... it looks like there's a temporal bug in my collection." Anonydeath tried again while Black Heart has no idea what was going on she walked towards Neo standing beside him. Anonydeath was panicking a little in front of them.

Black Heart transformed back into being Noire. "What exactly did you do?" Noire asked Neo seeing Anonydeath still trying to access his collection of Noire's picture.

"I locked him out." Neo answered, Hearing this Anonydeath stomped the ground in frustration walking towards Neo.

"What did you do to my precious collections?" Anonydeath shouted grabbing Neo.

"It's simple I locked you out of your own system." Neo answered. "You can't threaten Lady Noire with whatever it was in there."

"No matter... I'll be able to hack it all back!" Anonydeath opened a console only to have his access denied by all of his tries. Noire watched this feeling a little bit happy seeing how Anonydeath was panicking from what Neo did.

"Access Denied?!" Anonydeath shouted tapping on the console again and again trying to access the main computer of Lastation. "What's going on?!" Anonydeath's frustration rose further being unable to access anything with his full capability and effort. "This is simply just not possible how can I not access it?"

"I'm not sure if you're stupid or what... but like I said I've locked you out, you can't threaten anyone even with that skill of yours." Neo said with Anonydeath looking only at the access denied message that was on the screen. Anonydeath realized one thing that he cannot threaten anyone without his access no matter how skilled he may be if he cannot access anything it's useless. But he realized something even worse it's that Noire is no longer under his blackmail he quickly looked at her.

Noire was smiling releasing an intimidating aura walking towards Anonydeath. She then giggled a little as she got close. Anonydeath back away bit by bit as Noire got closer. "So... you don't have anything anymore right?" Noire asked holding a sword in her hand. "You don't have any of those pictures anymore right?"

"Now now... Noire you'll ruin your good looks if you get angry at me now..." Anonydeath was in a panic he can't use anything to stop Noire from capturing on even destroying him. He took another step back but knowing he has no escape whatsoever he decided to stop to look at Noire. "You won't try to hurt your dearest Anny right?"

"Go to hell." Noire said with a calm smile before slamming Anonydeath's head with the blunt part of his sword. Anonydeath shook and shivered falling down to the ground with Noire smiling with joy being finally free from Anonydeath's threats.

Neo was curious on why Noire would simply let someone go that easily. He raised his left hand pressing the console. Noire looked at Neo asking to what he was doing looking at the screen. "I want to see that's inside that file..." Neo said pressing a icon in his storage.

"I see... wait what?!" Noire shouted trying to stop Neo but the screen suddenly popped multiple pictures of Noire in her cosplay. "GAAAH!" Noire screamed as Neo looked at the pictures then back to Noire.

"Cosplay huh?" Neo asked with a smile on his face only to see Noire's fist coming right to his face as the last thing he could remember before waking up in an unknown room. He looked in the area everything was new to him. He looked to his side he saw a surprised girl looking at him. "Uh... sorry." He apologized looking closer at the girl he thought. "She kinda looks like Noire..." The girl stood up from her seat and quickly left the room. "What as that about?" Neo said and stood up. He looked around the area seeing the city of Lastation. kinda cramped for his taste or rather steam punk city in which most are black in color. Neo walked managed to enter a room in the basilicom where he saw a balcony where Noire was working on.

"Looks like you're doing fine." Noire stopped from typing turning her attention to Neo. She smiled innocently/ "I hope you're doing fine cause you suddenly fainted because of that mech's attack on you."

Neo squinted his gaze with doubts, He can fully remember that it was Noire who punched him knocking him out. "I'm doing just fine." He answered knowing that Noire might try to beat the memory out of him once again. Hearing this Noire just looked a little relieved, though Neo knew why, He proceeded walking.

"Aren't you planning to go back to Leanbox?" Noire asked. Neo thought about it his only mission was to deliver the message and nothing more. given with the current situation Lastation will soon be under attack by the flying creatures soon,

"It would be better if I stay and defend Lastation isn't it?" Neo said with Noire giggling walking towards the door leading to the balcony. She pointed at the AA batteries installed on top of some building.

Noire seemed proud facing Neo. "You see those weapons?" Noire smiled. "Those are state of the art Lastation Anti Air Batteries. It will disperse beam strong enough to take down even the ancient dragons, with those in Lastation I wouldn't worry about-" Noire stopped after an explosion from a far away building. "Huh?" Noire turned seeing one of her weapon on fire.

"Did you actually test it for durability?" Neo asked Noire, She turned and laughed nerviously. "Well?"

"Of course I..." Noire was again interrupted by another explosion near to them with the AA battery on fire on top of the Basilicom. Noire observed gulping at her mistake. She noticed Neo's look of doubt she wants to try and convince Neo that her defence system is completely flawless but there's another explosion from a nearby building. "Fine... I never tested them for further attack durability." Noire opened a console screen turning off the defence system to prevent more explosion.

"With weapons of the calliber you'll need a lot cooling mechanism for it to continue operation." Neo suggested, thinking of a valid area to gather cooling items for the weaponries.

"I think we'll need an elemental crystal..." Noire said to Neo's confusion. "What's with that look, don't tell me that you have no idea what elemental crystals are." She said with Neo nodding to respond. Noire sighed with disbelief over Neo's knowledge. "Do you even know what Elemental Type is?" Noire asked Neo once again shook his head. Noire waved her hand telling Neo to come closer she pulled a paper showing Neo the basics of Elements. "You see Neo elements are enhances that empowers attacks, they are more effective if the target has a weakness towards elements." Noire said drawing signs over the paper. "So basically depending on the monster affinity we can either improve or reduce effectiveness of attacks."

"I see... so what are elemental crystals now?" Neo asked Noire with her smiling.

"You see if we can obtain a good quantity of Ice Class Elemental Crystal we can use it as a perfect cooling agent because of freezing abilities." Noire pointed out showing Neo a blueprint of the weapon in Lastation. "Lowee is the only place in where you can find an Ice Class Elemental Crystal. So if you would travel there you can take some as long as you ask for permission from the CPU of Lowee. Don't worry if you tell her that I'm the one who sent you it might make it easier for you."

"Oh Lady Blanc?" Neo said surprising Noire over his familiarity which she just assumed that Neo must have met Blanc.

"Though it would be rather hard to find those crystal due to their rarity... so I'm sending someone with you." Noire said with the door opening behind Neo. "Now speaking of her... here she is." Noire stood up walking towards the person near the door. Neo saw her to be the girl who was watching over him when he was asleep. "Now Neo this is Uni the CPU candidate and my little sister." Noire said surprising Uni. She had no idea what exactly is going on nor that was assigned to accompany Neo to find the Ice crystals. "I myself would go with you but Lastation needs me in case an emergency arises, Don't worry she's skilled enough to support you." Noire pushed Uni forwards towards Neo to her surprise.

"Hello, my name is Neo it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Uni." Neo introduced himself showing more respect towards Uni.

Uni panicked not used with the greeting. "I-i-it's fine you don't need to call me Ms, I'm much younger than you are." she said with Neo wondering if she's all right. " Uni at the time just took a deep breath to calm herself down sensing the awkwardness of the situation. Noire just wondered what's up with them not noticing anything at all. "I will assist you at the best of my ability."

Back in Leanbox Vert talked to Neo and Histoire regarding about the existence of the OS. "So these OS thingies are like us CPU but... a little bit different?" Neptune confirmed understanding little of the topic. Histoire looked a little more serious than Neptune has ever seen her before. "Histy's looking a little scary isn't she?"

"Vert how much do you know of these OS's?" Histoire asked.

"Only a little information..." Vert answered. "They seem to work without the need of share energy... It is unknown how they function but given abilities they seem to possess heavy firepower and fighting capability."

"I see..." Histoire said looking more worried than ever. "I never expected them to appear this early... I suppose it's to be expected with the appearance of 'Evolution'..."

"What do you mean Histy?" Neptune asked.

"The Overlord... must have awakened." Histy said with both Vert and Neptune surprised.

"Momus?" Vert asked confused by it. "Isn't Momus is nothing more than just a hoax created by that witch looking lady?" Vert said "What her name again?"

"It is time that the goddesses learn of the truth... The truth of the Overlord... His name is Epitome." Histoire said with Vert and Neptune listening to her with curiosity. "Xanos is the existence long before the creation of celestia and the original goddess. Epitome is the one that represent the darkness itself being stronger than even the original goddess..."

"If he possesses such strength..." Vert asked "It would be terrifying isn't it?"

"Yes... but every coin along with Tanos there exist the being as strong as he... Astrea, She was the creator of Celestia. Even I thought the existence of these Origins where just a myth within the memories of the Original goddess, they are said to be the parent figure towards the Goddess."

"Awww even the original goddess has parents huh?" Neptune said but then wondered. "If that the case how come they're not here anymore."

"I don't know much about the Origins... but as the original goddess's memories states. A war broke out between the two... and all that I know."

"So what connection does the OS have to these so called Origins." Vert asked Histoire.

"The OS's are the guardians that protected the Original Goddess... created by both Astrea and Xanos." Histoire answered surprising both Vert and Neptune. "Could it be that Neo is one of the Original Protectors?"

"There are details about this that even I don't know..." Histoire looked over her data. "I can't tell how powerful the OS's are but I can predict that possess if not equal... more power than the goddesses." Histoire landed down seeing photo's of the sighting from previous attacks of the OS. "If we can have an answer, he's our only way." Histoire said looking over a picture of Line-X.


	10. Chapter 10

Long ago before even the existence of Gamindustri there exist two entities. One is the entity of Light while the other the entity of Darkness. Astrea and Xenos are the very Origin of creation the two possesses power beyond imagination. The two lived in complete harmony balancing out the flow of the time.

"I would like a creation of my own." Astrea stated, Xenos found this rather amusing for how someone likes her to desire something.

"Very well then." Xenos answered and thus Gamindustri was created by them. "Shall we create someone to govern over?" Xenos and Astrea with their power created the original goddess. They observed how their creation moved through life.

"Will she be safe?" Astrea was worried; she loved her creations too much to leave them all behind thus Xenos created the OS. They are guardians of Gamindustri itself.

"Is that the story of Origin?" Vert asked while Histoire told them the story about Astrea and Xenos. "But why are the guardians back now?" She asked again.

"I'm not sure myself... but as I can see one of them is currently on our side... while the other is against the CPU's." Histoire opened up file showing data about the current OS's they've seen. Three pictures were shown, Win-O, Macin-T, and Line-X. "It looks to me that one of them is on our side fighting against the other guardians." Histoire said showing a picture of Line-X attacking Macin-T. "We need to know more."

Neo and Uni were currently on their way to Lowee following a route. It would have been quicker for Neo to actually fly towards Lowee but his bracelet was slight damaged after he was tackled by Rhinarge during their confrontation. It currently under its auto repairs and he cannot access his Line-X form. Uni seemed a little further away from him, she hasn't said a word since they left Lastation. "Hmmm so you're Lady Noire's sister." Neo said trying to start a conversation with Uni only to have her look at him.

"Isn't that a little bit obvious, She did already tell you." She answered silencing Neo. The two walked with Uni a little annoyed. "Why do I have to go to Lowee with this guy?" She sighed to herself. "I could have done this mission all by myself."

"Perhaps you don't like me here?" Neo asked hearing Uni complaining about him. Uni quickly turned after hearing this she thought that he couldn't hear her speak. "Don't worry it's fine." Neo said.

"Sorry..." Uni muttered as they continued walking. "It was rude for me to say things like that."

"It's fine." Neo said again feeling the temperature around them dropping as they walk. "We must be getting closer to Lowee..." As they walked Neo was also quite curious of Uni. "Why we're you watching me sleep last time?" Neo asked without hesitation making Uni flinch.

"W-what are you suddenly saying?" Uni stuttered in surprise with Neo finding this fun. "I was just doing as I was asked!" She said while Neo grinned on her while she was embarrassed. "It's because my sister want me to."

"Seriously now?" Neo passed through her patting her head as he went along. Uni moved to removed Neo's hand with her glaring at him while Neo walked forward.

"Just who is this guy anyway?" Uni asked herself following Neo. She looked at him from behind noticing. "For him to actually help my sister fight... He doesn't really look like the fighting type of person." She said observing Neo.

"Hey Uni..." Neo called him "Wanna know something?"

"What might that be?" Uni answered surprised by Neo suddenly moving pointing a pistol at her firing it. The bullet passed her Uni heard a slight growl from behind her. "What?" Uni turned with Neo passing beside her Neo attacked a Fafnir that was trying to attack her. Neo then ran grabbing Uni with her after seeing hoard of Fafnir coming their way.

Neo looked at his bracelet seeing a red glow from it. "Not yet huh?" He looked behind him seeing the Fafnir still following them. Neo then lifted Uni jumping up to large tree branches. Neo noticed signs of snow around him meaning that he's already near Lowee while the Fafnir's chased them from down below.

"What are you doing?!" Uni shouted struggling as Neo moved missing his step falling to the ground. Neo opened his palm summoning his pistol shooting at the Fafnirs. Neo ran and shoot with Uni no longer struggling. "Huh?" Uni saw the top of trees around her. Seeing distant view she looked down seeing Neo holding two rifles firing rapidly hitting multiple Fafnirs at once. Uni fell with Neo catching him as the Fafnir fell down.

"Is there a problem?" Neo asked firing another barrage nearby. "The numbers of these guys is getting higher..." Neo said kicking a Fafnir that got closer. Uni stayed quiet looking at Neo's weapon.

"What craftsmanship on barrel work. Reload is at excellent rate, smooth firing recoil..." Uni muttered analyzing Neo's rifle. She stopped after noticing Neo was looking at her. "I-it's nothing let me down!" Uni stood up with her rifle in hand firing at incoming Fafnirs. Neo and Uni cleared out the Fafnir around them. "Why are there so many around here?"

"Could it be?" Neo pulled Uni along with him. Neo and Uni took a while before they saw Lowee under siege by monsters. Shocked by this Neo looked over his bracelet seeing a deep green glow showing that it was already operational. Neo moved his arm covering his body in a deep glow surprising Uni.

"What's going on?" She asked having no idea of the OS transformation.

Line-X in his Centos mode emerged from the light holding two katana. "Uni, help the evacuation." Line-X ordered suddenly flew upward at full speed. Uni suddenly saw two of the Ancient Dragons present in the area fall with their wings and arms cut off. Uni transformed quickly flying towards the town.

"DAMN IT!" White Heart shouted swinging her axe towards her enemy only to be deflected back at her. She spun around hitting only to be thrown away by a strong shockwave.

"My my my my my. The Great White Heart incapable of even harming me... such a pity." Orb-S stood still with a big grin on her face with a red glow in her eyes. Orb-S form was similar to that of the goddesses exposing skins with a large halo like wing on her back scattering a deep dark particle around him. "Is this the fullest of your ability Ms. CPU?" Orb-S swung a nodachi to the ground.

"In your dream bitch!" White Heart once again charged with frenzy.

Line-X dashed quickly towards the Basilicom of Lowee blocking his path we're multiple flying monsters similar to that of an Ancient Dragon. "What are these variants?" Line-X stopped while the dragons blasted different element towards him which he dodged using his speed cutting away the wings from them making them fall to the ground.

Line-X felt someone kicking him from behind sending down towards a building. When he recovered he saw a black whip like blade coming towards him he moved his blade deflecting it back. "Not bad at all... It's what I expect from an OS." A girl with deep purple hair with four diamond shaped wings from behind her. She looked down on Line-X with a confident smile or rather as Line-X defines it sadistic. "Now you OS's have been verrrrry naughty so I need to punish each and every of you."

"Who is this one?" Line-X prepared himself having no data on the CPU in front of him. "This aura of hers can't be good." Line-X took stance with the CPU charging at him the collision the floor gave out pushing him down to the first floor of the building.

"Not bad not bad!" The CPU laughed loudly swinging her blade while Line-X dodged using his Centos at high speed surprising the CPU. Line-X swung his blade when the CPU tried to defend the power of Line-X swing sent her through the walls of the building.

Black Sister was nearby seeing the CPU launched out of the building. "Iris Heart, What is she doing here?" She asked fighting against the Fafnir near to her.

"You're a little bit daring... I like that!" Iris Heart turned to Line-X waving her blade "The more you can resist me that more I can torment you isn't it?" Iris Heart charged again clashing against Line-X. Iris Heart attacked from all side which Line-X parried with his blade showing a smile of satisfaction she tried to slice Line-X only to be grabbed by him redirecting her attack to nothing. "Interesting!" She shouted waving her arms with multiple projectiles from the skies exploding around Line-X.

"Not a chance lady." Line-X emerged from the smoke undamaged. "Skill: Blue Crescent!" Iris Heart backed away seeing multiple crescent shaped wave towards her.

"That's good... It makes me want to torment you. Of all the ones that fought against me you're the one who's actually willing to fight back!" Iris Heart smiled he blade separated while spinning her blade she redirected all attack to another direction. "You'll make a fine servant for me."

"Not interested Lady." Line-X floated into Iris Heart's level. An explosion emerged from the Basilicom interrupting the two of them. "Lady Blanc..." Line-X was distracted dashing towards the Basilicom with Iris Heart not giving chase looking a little bit upset.

"You dare ignore me.,," Iris Heart can't believe what happened with Line-X ignoring their battle to go the explosion in Basilicom. "Unforgivable." She gripped her blade with an Ancient Dragon trying to attack her. "SILENCE!" she shouted obliterating the Ancient Dragon.

White Heart fell to the street of Lowee from the explosion looking upward she saw Orb-S dropping above with her nodachi pointing at her. "Damn..." She said unable to move due to the rubble on her feet and hand. Midway to her fall Orb-S was pushed to a wall emerging to the other side of the Basilicom. "Neo?" She said with Line-X hovering down.

"Sorry for being late." Line-X kicked away the rubble and helped White Heart to stand up.

"What the heck are you doing here?" White Heart asked hearing the chaos from the city. From her right she saw Iris Heart flying towards them. "Iris Heart?!" She said in surprise while from the other side Orb-S moved with a smile on her face.

"Oh Line-X, I was wondering where you were you had me worried sick!" Orb-S shouted preparing to swing her nodachi.

"We're not done playing yet Mr.!" Iris Heart shouted charging with a big grin on her face swigging her blade.

"One crazy girl on one side... and a seemingly crazy girl I've never seen before on the other..." Line-X prepare to battle with White Heart having no idea of what's gonna happen.

Iris Heart and Orb-S collided against Line-X pushing him back. sparks flew everywhere while Line-X tried to push back the two. "You're interrupting get lost!" Iris Heart kicked Orb-S away "It is rude to get into someone else's game!" Iris Heart waved her hair hovering over Orb-S.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that creep but it's my game." Orb-S floated face to face with Iris Heart with the two of them showing a grin on their face. Everything for White Heart and Line-X froze while the two released their aura at each other. The attacked each other with their weapon colliding with gust of winds produced by them.

"What the heck..." White Heart watched Iris Heart fight the enemy she had trouble of fighting all since a while ago though she was also surprised that Orb-S was matching against Iris Heart. Line-X flew upward slicing flying beings. "Might a well try?" White Heart swung her axe attacking the ground monsters instead.

Iris Heart jumped on top of a building after she evaded an incoming attack from Orb-S "This is no fun, no fun at all!" Iris Heart parried Orb-S's attack sending her flying towards a building. "You're not interesting..." She said hovering above the building with Orb-S suddenly dashing through her.

"Well maybe I'll give you a lesson about insults?" Orb-S smiled looking back on a surprised Iris Heart. "How about this?" She tapped the nodachi scattering multiple slices throughout the area.

White Heart noticed the damages that Orb-S caused after her attack. Iris Heart was stunned by the last attack when Orb-S was about to strike her down a flying axe from White Heart hit her on the sides. "What are you doing?" Iris Heart recovered with White Heart floating in front of her, "No matter just don't get in my way." Iris Heart charged again attacking Orb-S

Line-X looked from above Lowee seeing too much flying creatures roaming the cities "I need to use this..." He whispered with his symbol glowing in a bright colour covering his whole body. "OS update... Debian." The light was seen from all of Lowee as is like as sun up in the sky. Orb-S noticed the light smiling dodging Iris Heart and White Heart's attack.

"There it is, Liney is getting serious..." She said pushing the two goddesses back.

Line-X emerged from the light with his whole body covered with a think heavy armor with multiple long range weapons attached on his leg, arms, shoulders, wings, and shins. He's also holding larger variants of his rifles. He possess a glass mask covered his entire face except for his mouth. "Debian Full Mode active... Skill: Eliminator" Line-X mask glowed with his weapons firing rapidly. Each bullet hit a monster with doing collateral damages on the city.

Black Sister watched in awe from after along with the citizens of Lowee. "It's like a rain..." She commented on the ongoing attack. She saw multiple Ancient Dragon fall to the city and explosions in the sky. "The range is covering all of Lowee... Amazing..." Black Sister then looked around her seeing more of the Fafnir around the area. She fired her rifle eliminating a whole line of them.

"Uni!" A voice from above looking up Black Sister saw a girl firing from above hitting multiple Fafnir as she went down. She was the CPU candidate of Planeptune Purple Sister.

"Nepgear what are you doing here?" Black Sister asked aiming at more incoming Fafnir. Purple Sister was amazed seeing the rain of blue beam that fell on Lowee.

"What is that?" Purple Sister observed seeing multiple explosions in the area with Ancient Dragons and other monsters falling from the sky dissipating into pixels. Black Sister answered that it probably Neo who was with her. "Big Sister is on her way over there." Purple Sister said pointing at Lowee.

Line-X's attack stopped lagged out for a few second. Multiple radiator vents opened up releasing a large amount of steam. dropping a few bullets. "It's hot..." Line-X armor heated up showing steam emitting from the vents. Orb-S suddenly flew up from down below Line-X followed by Iris Heart and White Heart.

"Liney come to your sister~" Orb-S said with a joyful tune suddenly appearing in front of Line-X, "Should I take your left or right arm?" Trying to slice Line-X's weapon she was blown away by a shot from Line-X's chest.

"No way in hell." Line-X saw backed away from Orb-S seeing Iris Heart attack Orb-S from behind.

"You bastards..." Orb-S balanced herself. "OS update... Ghost." Orb-S's body was covered with a shining second layer not changing much of her appearance. Line-X fired his weapon towards Orb-S again only to have the beam pass through her. "You didn't hear me Liney, it's called Ghost... Ghost, there's no way you can hit me." She then kicked Line-X with her foot passing through the armor hitting Line-X body directly. White Heart's Axe passed through Orb-S with her slamming White Heart with the handle of her nodachi making her fall to the ground. "Well then dearie... shall we continue?" Orb-S smiled looking back at Iris Heart who's also preparing herself with a sadistic smile.

Line-X glowed returning into his Centos form catching White Heart. "Are you okay?" Line-X slowly floated down with White Heart just letting him continue carrying her. White Heart looked at the damage that was caused to Lowee. The street we're empty rubbles of building we're found all over the area while some monsters still roamed. Line-X looked above seeing Iris Heart Matching against Orb-S.

"Lowee..." White Heart muttered. "Lowee is on the ground because of that bastard." Line-X noticed something about White Heart she's releasing large amounts of share energy from her. "You really think I'll let you get away with this shithead?!" White Heart floated towards the skies. "Next Program Activate!" Line-X felt cold around him he noticed the ground turning white with ice.

A mist covered entire nation of Lowee while the temperature continued to drop down. The whole city was silent Line-X heard a few shattering sound seeing flying monster frozen solid. They fell the ground shattering into thousands of pieces. "Could this have been caused by Lady White Heart?" Line-X floated slowly looking around the area. The very wind was enough to show signs of freezing in Line-X's armor.

Orb-S lost sight of Iris Heart seeing only the fog. She moved after feeling a wave of energy trying to hit her. Another wave appeared near her which she counter deflecting it using her nodachi. She noticed a part of it covered in ice. "What is this?" Orb-S felt movements around the area. White Heart appeared behind Orb-S with her axe. Her form drastically changed with her wearing a large robotic glove and boots a large hat and her wings changed into an more angelic form.

"Come on!" White Heart pushed Orb-S back. Her attack passed through after a few moments with her going straight into the mist. upon disappearing a few more attacks from White Heart tried to reach Orb-S which she dodged quickly.

Line-X walked around the fog seeing the building when he's only close enough. "Okay... this temperature is just dropping." Line-X saw smoke as he breath. Someone then grabbed him from behind trapping his neck with their hand.

"Gotcha~" Line-X heard a voice familiar from behind. Line-X recognized the hand that grabbed him. "With that annoying pest taken care by White Heart's Next Form I can focus on catching you, It is rude to make a lady chase~" Line-X turned seeing Iris Heart with a big grin on her face. "My oh my, you seem to be a little bit calmer than the others when I caught them."

"Who are you exactly?" Line-X was trying to move but Iris Heart got a tight grip on him. Iris Heart felt Line-X moving she just tightened her grip more.

"Do not escape... We still have a game to play, though it is my first time playing with a boy... so I will enjoy the rare opportunity to the very last second." Iris Heart made Line-X face her pulling his face closer with a smile while Line-X's calm demeanor remain unchanged. "That's it... I like that face you're making."

"Sadie what are you doing?" A purple haired girl braided reaching her back walked closer with a large sword on hand. "Isn't that one of the OS? Line-X wasn't it?"

"Neptune... The last time I saw you was when we we're on our way to Lowee." She said hugging Line-X closer while Purple Heart just backed away a little bit having no plan in getting involved with Iris Heart's plans. "I think I'll be searching for..."

An explosion of cold air wave from behind them turning back they saw White Heart floating. She once again waved her axe multiple times sending large numbers of blue waves. Orb-S dodged the attacks quickly. "Just die already!" She shouted flying up towards Orb-S.

Line-X looked up and dashed away from Iris Heart's grip dashing towards Orb-S. "Now now Liney please have patience..." Line-X passed through Orb-S while a wave from White Heart also did. "Crap..." She whispered while the attack froze Orb-S hand.

"She's immune to that attack even when she turns astral," Line-X looked back. "She can be frozen, that's why she dodges!" Line-X shouted to White Heart hearing this made White Heart grin with confidence covering her weapon with energy.

"So... this is your weakness huh?" White Heart swung her axe only miss due to Orb-S dodging. "Get back here!" she said following an attack.

Orb-S boosted towards the forest near Lowee while White Heart chased her launching multiple wave of freezing attacks towards Orb-S. "This girl is not giving up at all." she said dodging more attacks. Orb-S knew one thing she can't escape White Heart's chase. "Fine all out then." She attacked White Heart their weapons collided. Orb-S noticed the nodachi slowly freezing.

"I'll freeze you to into a fucking statue!" White Heart released a wave around her freezing the very area they're in. The others followed her into the area seeing White Heart dominating against Orb-S. "Go to hell!" White Heart smashed her axe to the ground freezing Orb-S to the ground. "I'll show you the power of the Next Form!" White Heart stood still with her axe disappeared with a large blue portal opened up behind her and from it, a large ranged cannon pushed through. "Controller Set... Try this on for size!" White Heart placed her hand on the weapon opening it expanding further opening its saw shaped barrel. The barrel produced a blue lightning within it charging a blue energy.

"This can't be good..." Orb-S can't feel her feet, looking at the shining attack while White Heart gazed at her without an expression. Orb-S sighed and smiled. "Well I guess that's all there is to it huh?" She said hearing the beam being fired at her feeling a gust of wind from the attack. The beam passed through decimating everything in its path leaving an icy trail.

"Impressive I must say." Iris Heart commented dropping slowly towards White Heart who returned to her Human form. "I would have done it myself but I guess you did the job just fine." She said looking at the trail.

"Blanc?" Purple Heart asked noticing that Blanc was not moving they looked at her depressed looking back at Lowee as the smoke disappeared. Lowee destroyed with most building covered with ice. "Oh..."

Breathing heavily Blanc looked at Lowee. "It's ruined..." She said while the other goddess looked down unable to do anything. Line-X then walked closer to Blanc placing his hand on top of her head.

"Don't worry... I know you can recover from something like this." Line-X spoke with Blanc just looking up to Lowee smiling. "That's it." Line-X said with Blanc walking towards Lowee.

"That's right it might take a while but I'll make sure this never happens again." Blanc turned towards the three with them smiling at her.

"With that fixed up..." Iris Heart grabbed Line-X "There's no more trouble between us so... Shall we play the game now?" She said while Line-X was unconcerned by her. "You're ignoring me now huh?" Iris Heart pulled Line-X with her towards Lowee.

"That guy is gonna have a rough time..." Purple Heart said stepping away pulling Blanc with her. "You don't wanna get involved with them for now."

"Yeah..." Blanc said with the two of them walking to Lowee.

A few hours after the least that they could were repair the area. The citizen returned to their home recreating it to the best of their abilities the whole city lit up once again. Neptune and Blanc reached the Basilicom. Reaching the top of it they saw Iris Heart walking towards them. She must have done her 'Game' with Line-X, Line-X was walking behind her though they noticed something surprising for the both of them Line-X was unchanged there was no sign of him traumatized or anything. "I guess Sadie got a little merciful huh?" Neptune said while Iris Heart walked closer to her. "HUH?" Neptune backed away from Iris Heart noticing a embarrassed look on her eyes blushing deeply with slight signs of tears on her eyes. "W-what happened?!"

"I... teased the wrong person..." Iris Heart whispered lowly looking over Line-X. She blushed again surprising the two.

"What the heck did that guy just do to Sadie?" Neptune asked looking to Line-X transforming back to Neo. "He turned Sadie into a... a... a... normal Sadie Victim." Neptune was still surprised by Iris Heart turned back into her Human Form Plutia hiding from Neo behind Blanc.

"You..." Blanc looked at Neo with eyes of doubt. "I didn't know that you had such a powerful side." She said while Plutia gripped him.

"Hm... I'm not sure but I've dealt with girls like her in the past." Neo smiled walking towards them while Neptune and Blanc made way.

"That guy might just be worse than Sadie if we get on his bad side... I better watch how I act." Neptune said watching Neo as he walked away.

"I'll be searching for Uni now see ya later Lady Blanc and Lady Neptune." He walked away and then turned around towards Blanc only making Plutia hide some more. "Oh and by the way can I ask for your permission to search for Ice Crystals?"

"Go ahead." Blanc said feeling a grip from Plutia, with that Neo smiled and nodded leaving through the door.

"What happened though?" Neptune once again asked to Plutia who was still hiding behind Blanc. Plutia looked over to Neptune a little bit frustrated as what she would look like if she's about to transform.

"It was something I don't wanna talk about." Plutia answered in a deep tone unusual for them. She then walked away from them disappearing from their sight. "One thing is for sure... I think I want to keep on Neo's side when Sadie is around..." Neptune said guessing that Line-X can be a good counter measure against Iris Heart.

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not experienced with sadistic talks. As for what Line-X did to Iris Heart, all I can say is that when Line-X tries he's a smooth talking charmer.  
If curious I might answer questions next chapter until then.


	11. Chapter 11

Neo arrived at the refugee area of those who lost their home to the point that it cant be recovered. He saw a lot of people in a building filled with either tents or sleeping bags on the floor. Though he was expecting the area to be colder but perhaps the joyful people makes it slightly warmer. Neo walked around seeing Uni helping Nepgear hand out supplies to the people. He walked over to them with Uni finally noticing Neo.

"There you are." Uni greeted Neo walking away from Nepgear. "What have you been doing, I've been here all the time."

"I've got the permission from Lady Blanc to gather some Ice Crystals." Neo answered surprising Uni a little bit with Neo gaining the permission from Lowee.

"Should I go now? I can gather the crystals myself." Neo asked seeing how busy Uni was helping with citizens. Neo noticed Nepgear from the crowd knowing who she is he just nodded and smiled at her.

"No no I've been sent here for the Ice Crystals I'll be going with you." Uni insisted dropping the sleeping bag she was holding. "Besides as far as I've heard you didn't know anything about the crystals or even elemental affinity until my sister told you." She added while Nepgear walked towards Uni.

"Uni who is he?" Nepgear asked looking at Neo noticing how calm he was. "Is he perhaps a new friend?"

"No He's just a quest taker from Leanbox that my sister asked to collect some Ice Crystals." Uni answered turning to Nepgear who was currently looking at Neo from Head to feet.

"Is something on my face?" Neo asked making Nepgear flinch.

"I-Im sorry, it's just rare for me to see a boy who's not an old man, a mech, a weird fish or a silhouette." Nepgear explained with Uni looking at her though she thought about it. What Nepgear was saying was true it was rare for them to be with a noticeable. "I'm sorry!" Nepgear apologized again.

"I don't really know if that's something to apologize for." Neo said with Uni just sighing over to Nepgear's reaction.

"She's usually like that." Uni walked over to Nepgear "Just calm down for now Nepgear it's not like he's a robot man or something." She whispered.

"But you realized it too didn't you?" Nepgear whispered back. "I've seen a lot of people around but the close to male that I've seen is Kei." Nepgear said.

"Kei is a girl." Uni corrected Nepgear. "And it's just her style that makes him look more like a boy, sure some people argued over her gender but I repeat she's a girl."

Neo looked over the two who's currently going off topic just laughing a little bit from the two. "They're very close huh?"

"W-what are you saying we were just talking it doesn't mean that we're that close!" Uni shouted in embarrassment after hearing Neo walking away from the two after seeing Neo looking at her with doubt.

"She's much more of a tsundere like her sister huh?" Neo said to Nepgear with Uni going over the line of people giving out the tents and sleeping bags again.

"You can tell?" Nepgear asked while Neo nodded to respond. The line was shorter even when Uni was working alone. Nepgear and Neo talked with each other passing out some of the supplies that they have. "But Neo where we're you when the battle was on going, I didn't see you anywhere in the area... and you couldn't have gone to Basilicom."

"Did you see that blue light above Lowee just earlier?" Neo asked Nepgear with her nodding to respond to Neo's question she then stopped after hearing this.

"Are you telling me that was you?" Nepgear was surprised when Neo nodded seeing how devastating the power of Neo was she now understnds a little bit why Neo was special than most characters that she met in her life. "Are you perhaps a CPU too?"

"Not at all." Neo responded handing out a supply box to a nearby elderly. "I'm a little different I think?"

"You think?" She asked curiously when Neo was about to answer Nepgear was called by a familiar voice. "Sister?" Nepgear turned her gaze to an area seeing Neptune and Plutia walking over holding a few boxes of supplies,

"Yahoo, the protagonist has arrived!" Neptune cheerfully greeted with the people around her smiled from her aura. "We're here to give the people some supplies Blanc couldn't come because she was to plan repairs on Lowee." She said while Plutia was hiding behind her after seeing Neo.

"Is there something wrong Plutia?" Nepgear asked seeing looked at Line-X different from her usual carefree attitude she seemed more cautious than normal. "Did he perhaps did something wrong?" Nepgear wondered. Neptune pulled Nepgear to the side while Plutia looked up to Neo angrily and while Neo remained unconcerned by Plutia. "What's up with Plutia Big Sis?"

"Cause you see here Nep Jr. Plutia is kinda in a dilemma with Neo right over there..." Neptune whispered her gazing at Plutia who's pouting in front of Neo who not even noticing her.

"I don't like you..." Plutia spoke slowly between the words in a relaxed manner. She hugged a Neptune doll while Neo just looked down to her smiling. "Quit it..." she said thinking that Neo was insulting her.

"I dunno what's with you..." Neo said handing out some supplies to the people around him. Though Plutia has no choice seeing that she was the only one to help Neo reluctantly she carried one of the boxes while Nepgear and Neptune observed.

Meanwhile Uni was getting impatient waiting for New to arrive after she finished her duty over her side. "Where the heck is that guy now?" she tapped her foot waiting over her stall.

Neo arrived at the area after a few more minutes. "Sorry I'm late so shall we get going?" Neo said while Neptune and Nepgear arrived at the scene

"Hey where's Plutie?" Neptune walked looking around Neo seeing no sign of Plutia. She did expect her to disappear around Neo after the event in the basilicom. "Well to search for her." Neptune left to search for Plutia in the crowd.

Nepgear stayed for a little bit "Please be careful on what you're going to do and if you can visit Planeptune if you want." Nepgear then turned chasing after Neptune while Uni was just crossing her arms because of Neo being late.

"We don't have all day, I have a bad feeling that Lastation will also be in a bad shape if we delay the quest longer." Uni walking ahead of them the two of them walked outside of Lowee a dungeon entrance. "It should be here." Uni said walking inside the dungeon. it was probably because of the previous riot in Lowee but the monsters we're nowhere to be seen. Neo and Uni walked within the dungon searching for any possible sources for the Ice Crystals. After a while Neo found an extremely cold room with the walls covered with a few light blue coloured crystals. "There it is!" Uni shouted trying to grab the crystals but Neo quickly stopped her from doing so.

"Wait..." Neo then a rock from the ground throwing it at one of the crystals. The rock dropped on the ground it the side that hit completely covered with ice. "They will freeze you on contact huh?" Neo said observing the stone. "Well I guess that's why you call them Ice Crystals."

"How are supposed to take those?" Uni asked knowing that one touch will freeze her completely. Uni noticed Neo tapping the walls around the crystals. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Why do you think this stone is not frozen?" Neo asked with Uni thinking for an answer. She shook her head after a few moments having no idea what Neo was getting into. Neo summoned his gauntlets on both arms digging through the stronges and carried a large chunk of it while the crystals remained untouched. "The best way for harvesting is to take everything." Neo said walking pass Uni with chunk of stone larger than himself.

"He's really a crazy guy..." Uni watched Neo walking away with the chunk. Neo arrived near the Basilicom dropping the stone in front of the building.

Neo looked around seeing the people from the Basilicom looking at him. "Is that perhaps an Ice Crystal Neo?" Neo heard a very familiar voice looking at the door of the Basilicom Rest walked with a smile. "A good quantity of it too." Rest placed his hand on the stone the crystals glowing brightly.

"What did you do?" Neo asked Rest with him simply taking a step back from the stone.

Rest then walked towards Neo "I simply removed the freezing effect from it... It's simple procedure that I know." Rest said tapping Neo on the shoulder. "But aren't I glad to see you?" Rest was one of the refugees from another area of Lowee. During the attack he led everyone in the basilicom and those around it to a safe area.

"Same here." Neo answered nodding to Rest, Rest noticed Uni behind Neo looking at him. He nodded and smiled at her before leaving towards the Basilicom again. "Is it really safe to touch now?" Neo tapped one crystal with it only glowing slightly. "Well it is now huh?" Neo smiled taking stance tapping the stone a little with it cracking turning the stone except the crystals into dust. Neo grabbed the crystals with it disappearing from his hand.

"Where did it go?" Uni asked with Neo poiting at his left hand. "In there?" She asked noticing a clock like devince on Neo's hand. "Wait isn't it a lot different now?"

"Beats me." Neo said noticing more changes from his once bracelet. "It's more of a device now isn't it?" He said looking at a thinner version from the previous. "Looks like whenever I use the OS versions it slight change..." Neo thougth to himself. The bracelet now possesses several other buttons which has the mark of the options in Neo's Interface.

Neo looked around him preparing to depart to Lastation. He looked around with Uni disappearing all of a sudden. He noticed her going inside the Basilicom. Neo followed her inside the Basilicom the first thing he saw was the obvious damage after the previous attack. He saw the scholars arranging a lot of things within. Most are carrying boxes moving from place to place slowly. Neo noticed Rest directing the scholars with him holding a book in his hand. Neo noticed Uni going up to Blanc's home. Neo followed her once again seeing at her stop at the balcony seeing Nepgear beside her.

"What's on your mind?" Nepgear asked looking at a slightly depressed Uni they both looked out to Lowee seeing multiple construction being done at the same time.

"It's nothing really." Uni answered with Nepgear looking at her, Neo hid behind a pillar to avoid being seen by Nepgear or Uni. "It's just that I wasn't able to do much about what happened here... being able to reduce the damage should have been easy."

"Come on now, don't think like that." Nepgear tried cheering Uni up. She knew that there was not much option even Neptune, Plutia and herself arrived late to help Lowee. She was even surprised to see Uni in Lowee in the first place. "With the magnitude of those mosnters... This was to be expected."

"If my sister we're here She would have done a better job." Uni said sighing over the fact. Neo then walked straight up to them while Nepgear noticed him she didn't say a word. "I wonder if I'm even a valid CPU..." Uni added.

"Is that something a CPU candidate would say?" Neo asked making Uni turn with a surprised expression. "Who says that's it's your very limit? Who decides that someone is only capable of doing things at a certain level?" Neo asked making Uni think for a few moments.

"I didn't manage to prevent the destruction." She answered after a few making Neo look at her with a questioning gaze.

"And how I ask you can you save something that was already destroyed when we arrived?" Neo asked stopping Uni, She realized what Neo was saying. "Damage can't be prevented no matter what we do... no matter how skilled one can be it's still a big risk in battle."

"But..."

"You yourself should know that." Neo said, Uni tried to answer but was quite annoyed seeing Neo's face look like he's already prepared an answer before she could even talk. "You see... candidate or not that fact that you helped is more than enough, if you want to be more capable from the current you I suggest that you aim to go beyond what your sister can do."

"But there's no way I can do that." Uni answered. Nepgear meanwhile had no idea what she must do. She knew that Uni will be angered if Neo said something wrong. But so far Neo has been on spot with his replies.

"And that right there is your limit... the limit you've set to yourself," Neo said smiling turning and walking back inside. "I'm going check on Lady Blanc we will be leaving for Lastation soon if you're prepared just search for me."

Uni and Nepgear watched Neo left the area. "What's up with that guy?" Uni asked.

"I think he's quite a good guy though..." Nepgear said thinking even though Neo looks a little bit calm and uncaring he does care for those around him, she thinks that Neo actually helped Uni with her doubts more than she did. Uni just looked at her while they looked over the construction.

Neo walked in the hallway searching for Blanc. The first place where she would be in is her office and thus Neo walked towards the area, while he was walking Neo heard footsteps of someone running behind him. "Hiyah!" He heard a shout from behind feeling something approaching Neo quickly turned around catching a large black book thrown towards him. He saw Ram standing not too far with quite an upset expression on her face. "Where we're you?!" She shouted throwing another book from a sack she was pulling behind her with Neo simply catching every book that she threw walking towards Ram. "You said you'll come and visit every now and then!"

"Yeah..." Neo said kneeling down to look at Ram. "I got a little bit busy... Sorry." He apologized while Ram's expression didn't change at all.

"Apologies won't cut it." Ram said her expression was serious. Neo sighed pressing the inventory button on his device.

"Let's see..." Neo waved through a list of items in his inventory. He looked at every item on the list that he collected during his quest and travels.

"What are you doing, did you finally lose it?" Ram asked seeing Neo only moving his fingers through thin air as she was unable to see the interface that Neo was looking at. Neo then grinned making a press gesture. Neo's hand suddenly glowed with a bright light while pixels collected in his palm. "What is that?" Ram asked seeing two pieces of necklaces on his hand with a deep blue diamond shape object in the middle. There was a spiral shaped design on it.

"It's a Blue Ancient Dragon Scale." Neo answered showing Ram the necklaces. Neo was quite relieved to see Ram smiling looking at the item he gave her. "Thank goodness that I saw that new Crafting System..." Neo then gave Ram her necklace along with another. "Give this one to Rom all right?" he said while Ram nodded with a smile. "Now that you mention it... where is Rom?" Neo looked around; usually the twins are always seen together.

"Well..." Ram said looking away from Neo. A flying black book towards Neo having no time to react he hit at full force with it sticking on his face for a few second. "Hahahahaha! That was a head shot!" Ram shouted running away from Neo.

"These kids..." Neo said with a red mark on his face. He saw the two running away from him. He looked at the direction of Blanc's office. "Well since I'm here..." Neo turned chasing the twins.

Blanc was in a room with Plutia and Neptune. "The repairs in Lowee are going well..." Blanc said looking at a few paper on her desk. "What are you two still doing here anyway?" She asked seeing Plutia and Neptune eating on a nearby table that she doesn't even know was there.

"Of course we're relaxing." Neptune said eating a spoonful of pudding. Plutia for a while was eating a few biscuit on the table. "Fixing a nation ain't an easy job."

"Yeah, that is if you're doing any work." Blanc answered, She has been in her seat for few hours while Neptune was playing around the area during that time. "I would like it even if you just arrange some things in this room."

"But that's too much work." Neptune answered laying her head on the table lazing around. Blanc then heard the twins laughing outside the door hearing them run around. Blanc was about to shout telling them to be quiet but as from the previous attack it was the best scenario that could happen.

"It's... fun isn't it?" Plutia said slowly stretching out from her seat. Blanc looked around her seeing how much worse it could have been. The door opened with the twin running through Neptune and Plutia watched as the twins ran towards their sister.

"Look look!" Ram said cheerfully showing Blanc the Blue Ancient Dragon Necklace. "Neo gave it to us." The twins showed a similar necklace to Blanc.

"It's good." Blanc said examining it. While the twins smiled at her. "Though If I may ask where's mine?"

"Huh?" Neo responded he didn't make one for Blanc in the first place thinking that she wouldn't even ask for it. Neo noticed Blanc's staring at him waiting for him to do something.

"Don't tell me that I don't have one." Blanc said while Neo opened his console to create a new necklace but he saw that the scale required for the necklace was not enough to create another necklace. He panicked a little bit searching the list for a good replacement. "I'm waiting you know." Blanc said while Neo eyes moved through his list of material.

"Wait just a moment." Neo made a few press on the interface creating items from his list. Neo hand glowed for a little while in his hand we're three figurines of a snowflake. "Here you go." He said handing over a figurine no bigger than his own index finger. Blanc looked at it seeing it flow with a silver color. He then walked over the table we're Plutia and Neptune we're placing two of the figurines over. "And here's yours." He said.

"Oh wowie, this is some cool stuff thanks Neo." Neptune thanked looked at the figurine while Plutia just ignored Neo looking away. Neo though he understood why still doesn't really understand why Plutia is acting up around him the same thought ran through Blanc and Neptune's head.

"Neo are you here?" Uni was standing on the door seeing Neo handing the items. "It's time to go back to Lastation." Uni said responded with a nod.

The twins looked a little disappointed over Neo's short visit but Neo again looked at them. "Don't worry; I'll be back when I have some time."

"You told us that last time!" Ram shouted remembering the last time Neo left Lowee.

Neo knew this and he's not exactly sure about his free time due to the attack from the OS's. "How about this then... whenever I come I'll bring some cool new things for you two." He said to the twins though reluctant and a little bit suspicious then just nodded to Neo. "If there's any trouble here in Lowee I'll try my best to help."

"I'll be counting on you next time then." Blanc said waving her head looking over to Neo.

"Visit Planeptune every once in a while we'll have a great time if you do." Neptune said waving her arms goodbye to Neo. Uni and Neo left the room walking outside of Basilicom with Blanc looking at the figurines Neo gave her. She stood up from her seat and gently placed it over the shelf near her smiling at the item before going back to her work.

Neo and Uni reached an open area changing into their OS and HDD form. floating slowly upward to the sky. "We'll be travelling through flying this time so we can reach Lastation quicker than last time." Black Sister said flying away quickly. Line-X hovered for a while feeling a like someone was staring at him from the Basilicom. He turned his head seeing Plutia looking through the window. Line-X winked at Plutia surprising her but a little moment after Plutia was glaring at him. Line-X opened his thrusters and flew away at high speed. "You're slow what we're you doing?" Black Sister asked seeing Line-X catching up to her.

"I was just messing with someone." Line-X said with a smile on his face. Black Sister wondered why he was smiling but didn't want to be bothered asking him. "You're pretty fast yourself... that's is some impressive flying."

"This isn't even my full speed." Black Sister looked ahead of then. Line-X noticed a slight speed increase from her flight. "How about this then, then let's have a race towards Lastation." She said while Line-X thinking of the challenge as not half bad accepted. "Know this I won't be losing to you." Black Sister suddenly moved a lot quicker.

"Not bad at all." Line-X smiled opening his thrusters releasing large amounts of particles boosting his speed. Line-X was nearly catching up to Black Sister the two of them dashed through the skies and the ground flashed through their sight. Seeing that Black Sister's speed was a little bit faster than his normal form Line-X didn't want to lose as he saw that Lastation is near. "OS update... Centos." Neo's speed boosted further. "Equipment Change: Strata" Line-X equipped a two additional larger variant of his thrusters. "Weapon Change: Gauntlet, Weapon Change: Thrust Boot, Additional Equipment: Stratos Reacher." Neo's equiped a boot and arm equipment showing two large thrusters and from the middle of his back another booster was equipped.

"Huh?" Black Sister heard a loud booming sound from behind her she saw next was Line-X passing through her at an incredible speed parting even the clouds as he passed through.

Noire was working in her office noticing a quick movement from her radar that seemed to lagging because of it moving at a great distant in just a few second the second thing she noticed is that it was on the path of Lastation's Basilicom. She quickly walked outside to see the object was. from a far She saw a flash of light. "What the heck is that?" Noire asked as Line-X closed his distance unrecognized by Noire. but one thing Line-X didn't consider was how will he stop. the distance and his speed wasn't enough to come to full stop. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Noire panicked seeing Line-X dashing at full speed.

"Crap..." Line-X tried to stop but his speed wasn't enough he crashed on the balcony of the Basilicom rolling on the floor showing damages and finally crashing on a wall damaging it greatly.

"Eh?" Noire saw Line-X sitting within the damages, while Black Sister arrived at the scene transforming into Uni quickly.

"What the heck we're you think it's a race!" She shouted while Line-X turned back into Neo. His whole body was bruised from the crash he suffered.

"I thought I could use it for horizontal movement." Neo laughed having troubles standing up. Noire was still surprised only think how stupid Neo was to suffer such injury for a friendly competition.

Neo sat down. on a chair dabbing a few towels over his bruises. "Moron." Noire whispered with a smile on her face finding Neo's stupidity funny. "Well how about your quest did you manage to get the Ice Crystals?" She asked with Neo pressing a button dropping a bag of crystals in front of Noire. "Excellent at least you're competent on this quest," She said looking in side the bag. "Hmmm I was expecting them to freeze the bag why aren't they freezing?"

"Someone I know in Lowee did something." Neo said explaining while Noire looked at the crystals.

"I see... that someone must be really skilled it requires a lot of experience and knowledge to do such a fine job on these things." Noire said taking the bag "I'll be taking these on the defence development team so that they can develop the new Defences Weapons." Noire left the room going walking in to another area of the Basilicom on her way she saw a short white haired girl, from her looks and clothing most people would mistake her for a boy. "Oh Kei..." She called, Kei was currently keeping track of something writing it in a tiny book. She heard Noire looking up to her.

"Oh Noire..." She said noticing the bag of Ice Crystals Noire was carrying around. "What would be inside the bag?"

"Oh these?" Noire pulled out a piece of the Ice Crystal showing it to Kei. The blue gem gleamed as it was shown. "These are the Ice Crystal for the Anti-Air Weaponry development." Kei seemed surprised by this knowing the capabilities of a single shard of the Ice Crystals.

"Isn't it supposed to freeze anyone who touch it?" Kei asked looking closely at the crystals. "It should have been impossible to harvest purely without the covering."

"Oh? Someone from Lowee apparently did something to it that it can be touched like this." Noire explained while Kei had her doubts on the matter thinking of the Crystals as fake. But after analyzing the crystal itself she figured that it should have been impossible to fake out such an item.

"Theoretically... you can undo the freezing effects of the crystals while it's functionality will be activated when it's exposed to extremely high level of heat." Kei explained though Noire could only understand most of it. She herself only knew what the crystal is but the capabilities are beyond her knowledge. "To be able to remove the side effect of the crystal it would require drastic amounts of energy and such... and that's only a theory."

"Yeah yeah... The thing is we got the required item to prevent the weapons from exploding after the first use." Noire walked away while Kei continued her observation.

"I wonder..." Kei whispered proceeding with her previous task.

The development of a new defence weaponry proceeded with ease. Neo was sent to multiple fetch quests for materials for development though at times Uni will accompany him in the quest. Accordingly he got close to both sisters a little bit. For Neo though the wosrt parts is when Noire would test the weapons on him whenever she was upset or stressed out, though the Ice Crystal was enough to keep it running.

"Hm." Noire looked at a screen showing the design of the weapon. "It's rather difficult... The cooling was the only problem that I saw at first, but now I can see another problem the Operating Systems on these things are faulty and inaccurate, they won't be able to properly shoot down the targets or determine collateral damage. If I deploy them now it will be disastrous."

"But what do you propose to do?" Neo asked "A predicted airborne wave will come at any time soon, you can't really just ignore the Operating System either."

"The development is very... slow." Noire said Neo looked at the development rate but as he was no expert but all he can say it is really slow. "If we can just find someone who can actually work through their way for a program."

Thinking of it Neo just realized that there is only one person who could do such a feat. "Well there is someone who could help greatly." Noire wondered who Neo means. Perhaps his friend back in Lowee or someone he met in his journey. Neo just looked at little in doubt.

Noire face slowly changed knowing that there since she met Neo there was only one person who could possibly pull off a crazy programming requirement. "No way in hell I'll allow that." Noire objected greatly realizing who it was.

"Unless you want Lastation to end up like Lowee... it's your only option." Neo explained. Noire thought about it for a few more minutes. On the other hand it would be greatly beneficial for Lastation to ask for help but on the other hand it would be very annoying especially for Noire herself. "Well what's your option?"

"And what makes you think that he would help without any trouble?" Noire asked Neo while he smirked.

"I did prepare a plan for that you know." He answered while Noire was still in doubt she sighed and agreed with Neo's plan. The two of them proceeded to leave Basilicom going a part of Lastation.

"I already hate this idea." Noire whispered following Neo into the town. The two arrived at a building in a far off place covered with security. Entering the building the only thing they saw was a guard behind a counter. He quickly let them enter realizing who Noire was.

* * *

Author Notes: (Recap Line-X)

Form Centos  
High speed form.

Form Debian  
High Firepower form, Multiple range weaponry.

and The meaning of OS is... I dunno I never thought about it. I think?


	12. Chapter 12

Neo and Noire walked through the dark hall filled with bars, though there wasn't really anyone inside the cells. More likely it was the prison of Lastation. They walked through reaching a vault like area with a few more guards. They opened the vault and inside was a pristine white room guarded by a glass. On the other side was very dark you can't almost see anything for some reason the.

"Well, well... There's a familiar face." A voice from the other side of the glass echoed. "I was thinking that you'll never visit me here, but seeing you standing there makes my heart flutter perhaps you want me to fall for you more Noire." Noire was annoyed by the familiar voice and Neo took a seat in front of the glass in the darkness. "And look who's here, it's the all so mighty OS... So what's on your mind, did you perhaps decide to give me back my collections?"

"Perhaps." Neo answered while this surprised Noire. "I got a little job for you, for it though Anonydeath."

"Ah a trade is it?" Anonydeath spoke. Though from the voice it doesn't sound mechanical more likely a human, Neo figured that the prison must have taken away his armoring. "So what is it that you want me to do?"

"You'll be working on weapons or to be exact an operating system for a weapon." Neo answered while he heard a slight laugh from within the glass.

"I see, I understand now... You want me to reprogram those poorly done Anti-Air weapons, huh?" Anonydeath said while Neo was trying to make out what's inside the room. "Well, no deal on my side sorry~"

"HM?" Neo wondered why he won't accept even with the pay is his own collection. "Are you sure about that answer?"

"The consequences of going against the OS are much more dangerous than you think Mr." He answered to Neo. "Thought it was really greatly tempting, I can always recollect those in some other methods."

"Noire... Can you please stay outside for a while?" Neo asked to Noire though she seemed a little confused about the situation. The first thing was, Noire was pretty sure than Neo doesn't even remember he had the collections, Number two is she's not willing to trade her pictures to Anonydeath for an OS repair and Lastly why is Neo asking her to leave the area.

Neo looked over to the room where Anonydeath with a serious expression. "And what do you think you're going to do now?" Anonydeath asked Neo with little concern over him. He thinks that Neo will try to pry him to help Lastation, but that wasn't the case after a while. "Well?"

"Then how about a little deal of this state of the art Item?" Neo pulled a large book from the inventory option of his console. Anonydeath was quite curious of what the book contains being it untitled anywhere.

"What now, a good storybook or something?" Anonydeath asked once again. Neo then opened the spot where the food is placed to feed Anonydeath. A hand then took the book dragging it into the dark.

The room was quite silent for a few minutes. Neo was laid back, smiling he can see a ray of light at one corner where he presumed Annonydeath is. "Oh my..." Anonydeath's voice was shaking with what seems to be excitement. "Is this really going to be mine if I take part in that development of yours?"

"All yours as long as you can keep it from nowhere." Neo answered, the room was once again silent the light from Anonydeath's cell opened, though Neo was quite surprised seeing how Anonydeath looks like without his armor. "So what's your answer?"

Anonydeath smiled and chuckled. "I like the way you make your deals, You have given me a true state of the art item and I will get out of this place if I help. If you ask me, it's almost too good to be true." He said walking towards the door of the cell. "Since it's not a dream of mine... Then sure I'll be helping you develop a good Operating System."

"And that's the answer I wanted to hear." Neo pressed a button opening the door with a hissing sound "I'm looking forward to working with you." He said reaching out his hand and Anonydeath reached out his shaking Neo's.

"Though I need one more thing before I go out here... I would like to have at least my mask back. I rather have my face remain unseen by Noire." Anonydeath requested while Neo raised his eyebrows. Noire was waiting outside the door, she saw Neo walking out of the room.

"Though I don't why, but bear with this for now." Neo said, pulling a sack mask from his inventory handing it over to Anonydeath. The two walked towards the door.

Noir at the moment was waiting to get impatient. She first noticed Neo going out of the room and she closed her eyes. "I guess he didn't take it, huh, As expected from someone like him, Hmph." Noire scoffed walking ahead. She then turned towards Neo seeing a man she's never seen before with his face covered with a sack with two holes for the eyes. "Wait a second, who the heck is that?"

"Who am I dear, Aww, can't you recognize me without my beautiful armor?" Anonydeath though Noire was surprised to see him outside his cell she knew that the only reason is that Neo managed to persuade him to help. Though to her Anonydeath is much creepier with his movement with a sack on his head.

"What a creep." She whispered, though Neo and Anonydeath didn't hear anything.

"Where's the storage so we can give this guy his mask." Neo asked Noire. She ordered a guard to lead Neo and Anonydeath to the prison storage to get back his equipments. Arriving in at a cramped area filled with boxes Neo and Anonydeath began searching for the Mask.

"Here it is marvelous!" Anonydeath exclaimed lifting his mask from the box. He removed the sack over his head slowly fitting the mask again. The mask made a hissing sound as Anonydeath equipped it. "Perfect, perfect..." He clapped walking out of the room where Noire waits.

"Are you serious, you're taking only the mask?" Noire asked while Anonydeath placed his hand on his face with a concerned gesture.

"Do you prefer to have me with my full armor on?" Anonydeath asked Noire. "If that's your wish, dear I'll wear it all on again." Anonydeath danced joyfully in front of Noire only to creep her out even further.

"No need and no time for that." Noire turned her back on Anonydeath walking ahead, she stopped for a few second and glared at him. "If you take a single step out of line during the period of time you're working I'll make you regret it got that?"

"Yes, yes, I know that part clearly my dear." He answered while Noire turned to walk away again. Neo stood beside Anonydeath watching Noire walking "That mean's she'll keep a close eye on me right~~?" Anonydeath asked.

"It's most likely." Neo answered.

"Perrrrfect~~~" Anonydeath tone sounded more joyful than normal. Back in the Basilicom Anonydeath was led into a development room under the supervision of Neo and Noire. Though it was supposed to be only Noire she thought since it was Neo's idea he's responsible for the possible misbehavior Anonydeath will commit. "How prehistoric this Operating System is too old that I can be its grandchild." Anonydeath looked through lines of coding in a screen near. "No no no no no, this just won't do." He said, examining the Operating System further. "This is the worst Operating System I've ever seen!"

"Shut up and work on it!" Noire shouted a little insulted over Anonydeath's comments over her Nations Defense Operating System. "If you're that confident then why don't you make a perfect System then?" She added while Anonydeath was playing around his seat spinning. "Will you stop that?!"

"Oh, I do have a lot of time... I just want, a few moments to relax." Anonydeath continued to spin. Noire knew that Anonydeath won't listen left the area, leaving Neo to observe Anonydeath's work "Oh my dear Noire irritable as ever."

Anonydeath worked for hours on the Operating System. Thought Neo finds it weird, that's he's only wearing his mask all the time, but he no longer mind after a while. Anonydeath moved his hand a great speed while lines of codes appeared on the screen rapidly as he moved. "So how's the program progress?"

"Quite well actually... I've solved the collateral damages issues." Anonydeath spoke while typing his focus is still on the monitor. "I've been doing the attack patterns on these things... And it's quite surprising how it was done, more so it was based on gaming patterns." The screen flashed with deep red color showing a large 'ERROR' message. "See?"

Neo expected Noire to be more careful in the development of something that would protect her nation. Though he was never sure that Anonydeath is actually telling him the truth after all error messages can be made easily. But if he was actually telling him the truth, it would be wise to let him design the System.

"I didn't expect that it was that simplistic." Neo looked around him noticing the workers looking at him some we're embarrassed while some are rather upset with the comment.

Anonydeath sighed over multiple interfaces appearing on the screen. It was piling up quickly showing multiple errors. "Seriously... If this keeps up I'll be sacrificing my beauty sleep."

The progress went on with Noire checking in every now and then. Neo would be asked by Anonydeath to deal with some issues which he could repair. Personally the workers around them found the two very strange but skilled. According to them the progress of the development was quicker than before.

Neo remembered from his previous world how he tried to design a game of his own. Though he progressed through the design he never actually finished it because of his laziness as the week went by. His world he wondered, All he could remember was a room filled with games and collectibles quite the utopia for a gamer, he thought and his accidental access of a console he bought from a rundown store. "You're spacing out you know..." Anonydeath leaned back in his seat with it moving a little bit the screen he was working on has multiple loading sequence.

"HM, it's nothing, just a little reminiscence." Neo moved his gaze to the other area. From his right is a sample of the Anti-Air Weapon covered with a few metal bars and brown cloth while the on his left is Anonydeath and behind him the workers focused on a screen.

"Oh? Isn't that an interesting thought?" Anonydeath stood up working on another screen. "So what's it about then?"

"Life." Neo answered while returning to his observation of the screen. Anonydeath was quite curious, but doesn't really want to ask anything about what he means as he thinks that's its just melodramatic.

Noire at the time entered the room looking at the current progress. As usual she saw Anonydeath waving at her joyfully while Neo slacked back on his seat. She gazed around the area for a few seconds before turning around and leaving annoyed by Anonydeath.

"Hmm, for curiosity's sake, where exactly are you from?" Anonydeath suddenly asked surprising Neo. He never expected Anonydeath suddenly asking. "Why? Can't I ask for something like that?"

"Well, I guess not, but isn't it a little too irregular?"

"Just enough with it and tell me juicy details" Anonydeath returned to the screen after noticing the a few of the bars has turned red.

Neo thought about it again, what was he like before he got into Gamindustri. "Well, as far as I can tell you is that I'm not really from 'around' here."

"Is that part I figured out, but what's interesting is that other form of yours." Anonydeath asked while Neo was completely indifferent about it. A lot of people have already asked about Line-X but he himself had no idea why he possesses such an ability in the first place.

"The only thing I know that he is me and I am him." He answered, though Anonydeath found this as rather practical.

"Is that so?" Anonydeath began typing at high speed with interfaces appearing and disappearing at a quick pace.

Anonydeath's work progressed smoothly without delay, Neo was sometimes sent to either collection or extermination quest. Noire would sometimes pass by the area but she prefers not to due to Anonydeath teasing or annoying her.

Neo noticed something slightly different recently. It's that the number of attacks we're next to none. If anything, it seems like since the last attack the monsters disappeared sure that there were other attacks, but not as big as the previous ones. But then again he thought that lesser attack means more peace. Reports are being shared by each nation to inform each other of their current situation, Lowee repairs, we're nearly done the last time Neo heard about it. Planeptune has been dealing with a small rise of the monster number around the nation. Leanbox has recovered their communication systems and that the damages after Macin-T's attack is completely repaired.

"The lock on is finished, we can expect a test soon enough." Anonydeath slacked back. His system is nearing completion and that some test has proven the weapon to be effective.

Noire listened to Anonydeath's presentation, she hates to admit it, but Anonydeath's work was better than she expected. "For him to work this well for Lastation I wonder what Neo gave him..." Noire thought while Anonydeath finished the last parts of his presentation. Neo, Anonydeath and Noire walked out seeing one of the weapons ready for firing.

"Testing, Fire~" Anonydeath pointed towards the sky. The weapon quickly moved aiming upward. The barrel glowed with a deep red color with a booming sound it fired a sharp red energy. Upward at full speed. The cloud in its path disappeared from the sky. "Now isn't that impressive?"

"I guess..." Noire answered while Neo simply looked up. Noire looked an unimpressed but she was actually surprised on how better the weapon has become compared to her previous Operating System.

Noire noticed Neo still looks up to the skies, she wondered what he's looking at and looked up. She squints her gaze noticing a small spot on her view. She looked closer, noticing that it was getting closer and closer "Look out look out look out!" A girl shouted Noire noticed that it was none other than the CPU of Planeptune. Neptune approached closer while the three turned their attention while Noire panicked. Neo and Anonydeath took three steps back away from nowhere while Neptune fell straight towards her. "Well, that was better than normal." Neptune laughed while Neo and Anonydeath looked down on her. "So where's Noire?" She asked them with the two of them pointing underneath her.

"Get off me!" Noire struggled while Neptune stood up while smiling at the upset Noire. Neo reached out to help Noire to get up. Looking around again they noticed Neptune looks at Anonydeath.

"Aren't you the guy that has that collection of Noire doing Cosplay?" Neptune asked Anonydeath.

"Oh really now... What gave me away?" Anonydeath asked while Neptune just simply smiled and pointed at his mask. "Oh the least obvious, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Now I need to ask what are you doing here?" Neptune then took a few steps back, taking out her weapon pointing it at Anoydeath "Could it be that Noire never noticed you're here?"

"OF COURSE NOT, I'M NOT THAT STUPID!" Noire yelled at Neptune. Anonydeath is just trying to hold back from laughing at the idea. "I've hired him to some things that's all."

"You mean that?" Neptune pointed at the weapon still turning a little as if looking for a target. "Is that the new defense for Lastation?" she asked while the three were silent.

"Exactly." Noire answered while leading Neptune inside the Basilicom while Anonydeath and Neo stood in their place.

"Quite a curious goddess isn't she?" Anonydeath spoke. Neo noticed it about Neptune, it's that she doesn't really have any similarity to her goddess form. Her personality change is way too drastic.

"Well... All I can say is perhaps she's competent in any form..." Neo said while Anonydeath broke out a chuckle. After that Neo found himself roaming within the guild of the Basilicom he looked around seeing a few people at a little bit busy heading. He left Anonydeath within the workstation which weirdly seems to be like him to Anonydeath. He turned his attention to the quest board finding Uni is looking at the quest list. "Yo Uni, it's been a while" Neo greeted.

Uni turned to see Neo is standing right in front of her. "Neo... What are you doing here?"

"I dunno, I was just roaming around."

"Is that so, weren't you supposed to be guarding someone?" Uni asked, but Neo looked a little confident.

"Pretty sure that's he's going to behave this time... A deal is a deal if it's done through a proper trade." Neo smirked confusing Uni. But if Neo is confident with whatever he deal he made with Anonydeath then it must hold Anonydeath Uni thought. "How about you, are you taking a quest?"

"Yes, I'm practicing my shooting on some hunting quest." Uni answered, showing Neo the quest she just took.

"How about I come with you?" Neo offered through Uni at first was quite hesitant to bring Neo along as she was used to practicing alone. "No matter if you say no I'll still be following you stalking that is."

"Seriously?" Creeped out by the image Uni reconsidered her supposed to be answer. "Fine as long as you don't get in my way I guess it's not bad to bring you along." Uni said walking ahead from Neo out the door.

In a forest a little bit far from Lastation and nearer towards Planeptune Neo and Uni arrived to her hunting area. They both hid in a bush nearby a plain. Neo looked to see multiple Dogoo hoping in the plains. "Are those your targets?" Neo asked, noticing Uni that she was already taking aim.

"Yes, now stay quiet or I'll lose my focus." Uni said silencing Neo. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on one target she pressed the trigger with the Dogoo popping after a clean hit. Though after the first shot the other Dogoo seemed not to care at all. Uni once again shot another still they remained hopping around. After another shot They noticed a little bit of panic. "Huh?" Uni raised her head at the field, noticing the Dogoo hoping for the same direction.

"What the..." Neo noticed the current situation. He saw a large blue glob growing larger and larger every Dogoo that got absorbed into it. "Are they perhaps merging together?" Neo asked. Uni took a quick aim and fired her rifle the shot created a ripple on the Giant Dogoo's body, but nothing happened, only that shot revealed their location with an angry expression the Dogoo jumped high into the sky landing near Neo and Uni creating a small gust blowing everything away.

"What the heck?" Uni stood up while the Dogoo looked down on both Neo and Uni. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"How am I supposed to know I've never seen them merge before." Neo answered. The Dogoo's body shivered and from it quick blue tentacle like goo launched to both of them Uni jumped back while Neo dodged to the sides but the tentacles followed their movement. "HM..." Neo jumped away from home with the tentacles piercing through the ground. Noticing more he summoned knife cutting anything that get's too close to him.

Uni on the other hand had trouble on her side, unable to shoot down closer tentacles and the fire rate of her weapon, it hard to keep the tentacles away from her. She fired rounds of bullets towards the targets only able to destroy a few before more emerged. "These things are just way too many!" Uni ducked dodging a few tentacles before running to the sides. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed noticing how the tentacles have already surrounded her.

"Too close." Neo passed by shredding the tentacles in pieces standing in front of Uni he prepared himself only to have the tentacles move away from them. "Huh?" Neo looked confused dropping his defenses moving his gaze in the area from a distant Neo noticed the Dogoo retreating. "Where is it going?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to get this quest done, come on!" Uni ran with Neo following her. The slime trace gave out the location of their target following it deeper into the forest. "There it is..." Uni whispered hiding again in a bush. They saw the Dogoo bouncing in the middle of an open space in the forest. The area was filled with grass and a few signs of a ruin and stone block.

Neo stood by looking at the Dogoo while Uni took aim. "What's that..." Neo noticed more things moving around the area,

"Concentrate..." The word Uni kept repeating in her head. She moved her aim to a vulnerable spot which she guessed, is between the eyes of the Dogoo. Looking through the scope moving it slowly following the movement of the Dogoo and all of a sudden the sight was blocked. "Hey!" Uni shouted noticing that Neo was blocking the sight with his palm. "I was getting a good aim on it!"

"Take a better look..." Neo said while Uni moved her head to see. She saw the Dogoo calmer than before. "It's not that bad don't you think?" Neo said while the Dogoo jumped around with more neutral creatures appearing around it.

"What are they doing?"

"It's some sort of celebration?" Neo deducted seeing the creatures running around the giant Dogoo who seems to be already in a relaxed state. "Maybe that thing is not that harmful after all."

"But it attacked us!"

"Let me ask you Uni, Let's say that someone suddenly shot you, would you consider them as harmless at first glance?" Neo asked Uni looked at the scene the first thing she thought that it was rather peaceful and that the logic Neo made. Her weapon disappeared from her hand.

"But how about the quest?"

"Well it's up to you now... Either you take aim again and shoot or just walk away." Neo said while the he observed Uni understanding what Neo is saying just stood up and sighed.

"What's up with..." Uni tried asking, but the next thing she knew is that Neo was already walking towards the dancing monsters "What the heck is he doing now?!" Uni rushed down following Neo. When she reached him Neo was already noticed by the Dogoo with it reacting with a growl Uni froze in where she stood preparing to attack again while. Neo continued to walk. "What are you doing you idiot?" Uni whispered, trying to call Neo's attention.

"Relax it'll be fine." Neo answered while he continued walking towards the Gigantic creature. He reached out his hand only to have it slammed by a tentacle from the creature. Neo shook his hand trying to reach out again, though the Dogoo still angry reached down to sniff a Neo's hand. "That's it..." Neo said while the Dogoo looked at him. Uni just observed expecting the worse, but only to see the creature lick Neo's with its giant tongue

"Huh?" Uni was confused, well Dogoo in the first place are not that violent, but something that attacked shouldn't really be that calm after just a few moments. Though the way it was acting it seems that it likes Neo that much. Neo was accepted by the creatures to as a friend of some sort while Uni didn't really understand much of what's going she chose to remain silent until the two of them left to go back to Lastation. On their way Uni was curious of what Neo did. "If I can ask what did you do back there, did you seriously just befriend a monster?" She asked while walking through the path to Lastation.

"Not really... I just felt that they're harmless when I saw their environment, it's more of a fitting in the scenario." Neo answered. Uni understood now what Neo meant that he simply just made himself a part of their environment but one thing surfaced. "I failed the quest!" She shouted surprising Neo as they walked. "I was supposed to eliminate them!"

"Are you sure that you'll do that?" Neo asked. "If anything, that would be just simply cruel and more so a failed quest is just a part of life."

"But..." Uni tried to reason out with Neo but she knew that every morality is against her logic. She simply let out a deep sigh, walking beside Neo. "Fine..."

"Tell you what... How about a desert?" Neo offered, reaching the entrance of Lastation. "Since I've stood in the quest I'll treat you with something."

"No need for that." Uni answered, walking ahead of Neo but he quickly followed.

"Come on there's this one store that I've wanted to go to but Anonydeath was a priority for me these past few days."

"Are you just telling me so that you could eat some sweets or something?"

Neo smiled innocently to Uni. "Hey a otherworldly sweet is a must, you know."

"Otherworldly, isn't that a bit of an exaggeration of something like sweets?"

"Not at all after all I'm..."

"Neo!" Someone called Neo's attention looking forward they saw Noire standing looking at little upset "Weren't you supposed to be watching that guy?!" Noire tapped her foot on the ground while the two approached.

"He won't go anywhere... I think he prefers the Basilicom than the prison don't you think?" Neo said looking as if he was messing around with Noire. "After all the deal I made with him would less likely to escape."

"What exactly is the deal you made with him in the first place?" Noire asked. She only stood far from the two during the time in the prison to know what Neo's deal with Anonydeath was. She's quite curious of what it is after all he managed to convince someone like Anonydeath in such a short amount of time with just a deal.

"It's something only a fan would understand." Neo answered

"Try me."

"Not exactly something that I can tell anyone."

Noire stood in front of Neo stopping fro walking any further. She has a fake smile on her face looking directly at Neo. Uni felt the tension between the two. "If you would please tell me a little detail won't, you know." Noire said, but Neo quickly moved to the sides and running "What the... Hey, come back here!" Noire ran after Neo leaving Uni behind.

"What just happened?" Uni asked herself looking at the two as they gained distance from her. "Wait a second!"

"The OS... Guardians of the Original Goddess. Why have they come?" Vert asked, looking in front of a screen showing schematics of the form of the OS that has been seen by all of the nations,. "If according to the legends and stories that the OS are the guardians why are they attacking us, what's more curious, why is one on our side?" She said moving her arm as the data on Line-X appeared. "Clearly... They're designed for an all out war, but for what purpose?"

* * *

Authors Note:

Taking too much time to finish any chapter... Hahaha Finals are really rough on me, Sorry for this chapter for most. I tried a recently mentioned review so might be a little different. I'll try to compensate with the next chapters if this one just won't do. PS: It's weird using the grammar correction, but helpful I guess.


End file.
